BTT baby blues
by Thousnelda
Summary: Guaken high school setting. After overhearing about some special flowers from the magic club, France decides that some must decorate the BTT club room and leads to a sudden event for the three. However, perhaps he should have waited until after the magic club tested to see what the side effects from the flowers were before taking them. Contains Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **This has been in my head for a while and finally feel up to writing it**

Chapter 1

"Afternoon, England, back early from your little magic-club meeting I see. And here I thought that I would have some alone time with Seychelles," France commented as England walked into the library. England scowled as he ignored the comment in favor of looking over some papers for him from his file. As student body president, he often found himself busy. He actually found it nice that he had the time to meet with his other club, especially to find out how the preparations for a fund-raiser were proceeding.

Partly out of curiosity, and since it looked like England was not going to respond to France, Seychelles asked, "So what do you do in you magic club?"

"Magic of course, though today was more business based. We were happy to see that some roses we're growing for a Valentine's Day sale are growing well. Now we simply need to make sure that they are safe and everything will go as planned," England answered promptly.

"Hmph, and what would you and those other two know about the day of love?" France asked snidely.

"Plenty compared to a lust-filled idiot like you," England replied.

"So then do the flowers look nice?" Seychelles asked lamely in an attempt to keep the two from fighting.

"I would say so yes. In all honesty they are looking better than I could have hoped…if everything turns out alright I will get you one to show you."

"Non, non, non. I refuse to simply sit here and watch you flirt with my little Seychelles like this," France pouted.

"Then leave. It's not like I need you right now," England responded. Sometimes he failed to see how France had even gotten the role of vice-president. The principal and dean had said that it was to balance out his characteristics and due to the number of colonies or some other nonsense, but England could not help but feel that there was some sort of favoritism happening.

France seemed to think England's comment over for moment, only o then say, "Fine. If that is the case then I might as well see what Spain and Prussia are up to."

With this said France left the library as he texted his friends, an idea to pick on England coming to his mind.

* * *

"I have to admit, England was correct about these roses being beautiful," France commented as he placed a vase filled with roses he picked from the school greenhouse on a desk. Seated nearby in the classroom they used for their little meetings were Spain and Prussia, who simply looked at their friend and the flowers.

"I know that you don't care much for England, but don't you think it was sort of heartless to pick some of their flowers?" Spain asked.

"Not to mention dangerous. What if they find out you did it and decide to curse you or something?" Prussia chimed in. Neither he nor Spain were part of France's little walk through the greenhouse, but they could not help but admit that the scent wafting from the roses was captivating.

"Please, I'm not worried about what they could do. Besides, I'll take them home with me later today so no one will know I picked them. And there are still more for them to use for their stupid fund-raiser."

"What kind of funds could they need to raise?" Spain asked as he scrunched up his eyebrows. It might have been the flowers, but his head suddenly felt dizzy and hot as he stared at the two across from him.

"Eyes of newt?" Prussia offered with a smirk to his friends only to then blush. Was he imagining things or had his friends always looked so delicious?

"I'd bet something perverted, and that that's why England is always so secretive about it. After all, wasn't that what people always said magic-users did long ago?" France replied, noticing the blushes on his two friend's faces and a sudden tightness in his pants.

"Then do you think they also dance outside naked and stuff like in those old books? Funny, I thought that that was all made up," Spain commented, blushing deeper at the thought of it.

"Ya, sounds a bit too kinky to be real," Prussia answered as he looked more at his friends and an image of them partaking in that activity danced through his head. France seemed to read his thought as he asked Prussia, "Would you like to try that? Or perhaps something kinkier inside where people won't stop to look at us?"

"A-are you serious?!" Prussia asked as he blushed more. Of the three of them France was always the one who tried to initiate sex between the three of them, likewise Prussia was usually the last one to join. This time however, he felt like the more the scent from the roses wafted around the room the more he wanted to do his friends and be done by them.

"I do have the key to the room so I can insure we have some privacy," France replied as he held up the key.

"I like this plan. Go lock the door and get over here," Spain ordered as he shot out of his seat and right onto Prussia. Prussia yelped slightly at the sudden burst, giving Spain the chance to push his tongue past the others lips. Prussia moaned into the kiss as he returned it. France could not help but chuckle and admit, "I don't know what has gotten into us; especially you Prussia. It usually takes a bit of alcohol and more time for us to reach this point."

After saying this, he quickly rushed to the door to lock it before he ran to the others to join in the fun. It was not until late at night that the three stopped, only for them to all promptly leave for their respective dorm rooms; completely ignoring the fact that the roses were wilted beyond recognition.

* * *

"I swear when I find the bastard with our flowers I will kill them, bring them back to life, then curse them until they die again," Norway vented as he and England walked back from the greenhouse; both pissed beyond belief. They could not believe that someone would have the nerve to pick their roses! Honestly, such a thing was beyond low, and since Norway was the one who thought of the idea and spent the most time taking care of them he took it much more personally than the other two club members.

"At least whoever it was left the majority of them untouched so we can still sell them once we finish checking for any side effects," England tried to say optimistically.

"Side effects…that will be how we find them! If there are any side effects then it will tell us who took them and deserves punishment," Norway replied, his troll smiling at the idea of helping punish someone who upset his friend.

"And what if there are no visible side effects?" England asked.

"Then I will use all of my abilities to find them some other way," Norway replied finitely as they walked into Europe class.

They said no more as they seated themselves, but France and his friends could still see that something was wrong. Following this feeling, France decided to ask England what was wrong. In response England whispered back, "Someone took a bunch of those roses the magic club was growing and Norway is taking it hard. And by hard, I mean he wants to bring pain and destruction upon the poor souls…you would not happen to know anything about this?"

"Moi? Of course not," France answered innocently. England studied him closely for a moment before the teacher called the class into order. Once England was no longer watching him, France turned back to his friends and motioned to them that they had better keep what they knew about the roses a secret.

After this, things seemed to go on as normal. As the time passed since discovering the missing roses, Norway calmed down and seemed to almost forget about the event. As for England, he quickly dismissed France from doing such an act under the idea that if there were any side effects than France would have shown them by then.

Soon a month passed and the magic club was getting ready to sell their flowers. Deciding to help with the flower preparations in the afternoon, England had asked the rest of the student council to meet in the morning. Everything seemed to be going fine, until France entered the room only to then rushed to the nearest waste bin and heave the contents of his stomach into it.

 **Perk anyone's interest?**

 **As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **So much love so suddenly (yay)**

Chapter 2

"Honestly France, if you weren't feeling well why did you even come to school today?" England asked as he walked with France out of the library. Due to France vomiting, nothing was accomplished in their student council meeting and England was not at all amused.

"It's your fault. First I sleep in and have to miss breakfast to come to your stupid meeting, then you had to bring that horribly smelling food with you," France protested. He did not know why he vomited, but just the thought of food made his stomach do flips. The fact that he was hungry was also not helping.

"Well, you don't look sick. So maybe all of that gourmet food of yours decided to suddenly not get along with your system," England theorized.

"Please, like my own delicious cooking could make me sick. That is completely ridiculous. And I can assure you that I do not feel sick nor is there anything wrong with my economy," France protested.

"Is that why you're planning on going to class instead of to your bed like a sane person?"

"Oui, I still have a presentation to give this morning. But first," France paused here to rush ahead to the bathroom and into a stall. As he waited outside, England could hear France vomiting yet again. Moments later, France left the restroom looking drained. In response England simply gave a disgruntled sigh before saying, "Just go to the nurse's office already. The last thing I need is to have one of the council members getting all of Europe class infected with some illness!"

As he said this, England began to steer France in the correct direction before heading to his classroom. He arrived as the teacher was taking role call, and explained that France would not be in class that morning. The teacher simply placed a mark by France's name then continued on with the list.

"Prussia," the teacher called, only to receive no response. He asked again and looked up, this time with Germany answering, "He was not feeling well this morning so I convinced him to stay home and rest."

Again the teacher placed a mark by the person's name and continued. Curious about both France and Prussia having a sudden illness, England looked behind him towards Spain's desk to see if he was there. Spain was, but he looked sleepier than usual and was being quiet. At last England turned back towards the front and mumbled out, "Well, I suppose they were always the kind of friends that had to share everything."

The morning continued on after this without France returning. Everything seemed to be normal until nearing noon when the other students were presenting their reports. During Russia's however, Spain quickly mumbled out an, "I'm going to be sick" before rushing out of the door. The classroom went into bit of commotion after this, but quieted down quickly so that they could finish the presentations and go to lunch.

A bit concerned about France, England decided to see if the Frenchman was still at the nurse's office. On his way there, he was surprised to find Prussia walking in the same direction. Upon seeing the other, England called out, "Prussia, what are you doing here? I heard that you weren't feeling well."

"I feel better, nothing the awesome me can't handle. But I then got a text from France saying that I should come to the nurse's office as soon as possible so that's where I'm headed," Prussia answered.

"Then it seems we're headed to the same place."

"Why, you get a text too?"

"No, but I was simply curious as to how he's fairing."

Prussia cocked an eyebrow at this, but said no more as they neared the office and walked in. In the office they found a rather serious-looking France watch a surprised Spain talk with the nurse. The nurse then saw them and said, "Ah, Prussia, good timing. Spain was telling me that you missed this morning due to a sickness. This means that I can have both you and Spain checked in no time."

"Checked for what?" Prussia asked confused.

"For some reason the nurse thinks that France is pregnant and he thinks that we might be also," Spain answered.

"What?!" called out both Prussia and England.

"As the nurse was explaining to me earlier, us throwing up in the morning before eating anything is most likely morning sickness and a test she had me do earlier said that I was pregnant," France solemnly answered.

"But this is crazy, we're all guys! And why do you think that we'd also be pregnant?" Prussia protested.

"Well, I guess it could be possible…I mean since we represent both the guys and girls from our house maybe we could get pregnant all along. And since the last time we all slept together was a month ago and if I remember correctly it usually takes a month for this to-," Spain began only to be cut off by Prussia commenting, "Enough, I get it. Just…schiesse France, this really was not what I was thinking when you texted me."

With this said, the nurse quietly took Spain and Prussia to a different room; leaving France and England alone. With a sigh, England awkwardly took a seat on the bed by France before saying, "Well, it looks like I finally found the magic club's rose thief."

"What do you mean?" France asked. He had completely forgotten about those flowers he took.

"Please, you and your friends being confirmed pregnant exactly one month after we lose a vase's worth of untested roses? Needless to say, if pregnancy is a side effect from those roses than we definitely will not be selling them later this week. The principal would throw a gasket is such a thing with this side effect was sold on school grounds," England answered.

"You can't tell anyone about this. My reputation will be ruined if people learn about this," France responded.

England looked at him for a moment before commenting, "You don't want the child? And here I always assumed that you loved kids."

"I never said that I did not want the kid. I just don't need all of this becoming public."

"…You do know that it is bloody near impossible to hide a pregnancy. Especially since you still have another year of school before we can go back to our normal nation lives."

"Yes, and even after school is done my life will not be what I thought of as normal again. You know that this is all your fault England. For growing those stupid roses."

"Oh yes, like I grew them specifically to knock you and your friends up. They were grown in a love potion to help them make people fall in love, not cause them to have sex and kids. The potion was not even supposed to be permanent. So obviously something went wrong with the concentration of potion they received. Look on the bright side, at least now you have a reason for Norway to not beat you up for stealing our roses like he originally wanted to."

"England, please, you can't tell anyone about this! I mean it! I know that the news will eventually get out but at least give us the time to tell those who have a right to know first," France begged.

"Fine, it's not like I enjoy the whole gossip mill or anything. But I will need to have some reason when I tell the others why we can't sell the roses. Now I should probably get some lunch before afternoon classes. Are you returning today or no?"

"No…I'd rather just let the news sink in a bit more first," France answered. England nodded at this before leaving the room for the cafeteria. Shortly after he left, Spain and Prussia returned; each looked shocked by the nurse and the test confirming that they were in fact pregnant.

 **So how is the trio supposed to break the news to family and friends?**

 **As always, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 3

"Roma! Roma! I have some big news for you!" Spain called to his friend after classes had finished. Like France after learning about the pregnancies, he and Prussia had stayed in the nurse's office allowing the news to sink in instead of heading to class. Spain was the first of the three to switch from shocked to excited; believing that having a little baby would be like having a new, little underling and could not wait to tell the good news to someone.

"What do you want Spain? And why did you leave class so suddenly today?" Romano asked as Spain stopped in front of him.

"Well, I left class because I got sick, but then I went to the nurse's office and found out what was wrong and she gave me some wonderful news! You really won't believe it!"

"Okay, so what won't I believe?"

"We're going to have a new little underling!" Spain beamed happily.

"…What?"

"Well, technically it would just be my underling, but since you were my first underling and my friend you would of course be there to tell it how to behave and stuff too. But it might take it a while to learn how to do stuff and now that I think about it you never did strike me as being good with kids."

"What the hell are you talking about? Dammit, what did that nurse tell you?"

"She said that me and mi amigos France and Prussia are pregnant!" Spain answered happily.

Romano simply stared at Spain in silent shock at this offhand comment as Spain continued talking about his plans for the little baby. He was so much in shock that all he could say in the end was, "Y-You idiot. Now come on, I'm hungry!"

"Ya, some food does sound good right now. So what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you and that thing inside you want."

Spain looked at Romano surprised at the comment, only to then ask, "Roma, are you trying to be nice to me? I honestly expected more yelling and complaining from you about this."

"Don't make me want to start yelling and complaining about this whole stupid mess you found yourself in, dumbass! I'm only trying to be nice for the kid's sake 'cause it'll otherwise probably learn to be an idiot like its parents before it's even born," Romano defended.

Spain pouted at this, only to then sigh and smile as he let his complaint go. Part of him was simply too relieved at the idea that Romano was taking the news so well, but part of him still wondered how long this would last. Instead Spain said, "Then I suppose the new underling should not have anything to worry about when it comes about, what with a supervisor like you looking out for it. But just make sure you behave yourself around it, or boss Spain will not be happy."

"It's a baby, not an underling you idiot," Romano muttered out as the two continued on their way home for dinner.

* * *

"Bruder, what are you doing here? I would have thought you were still at home," Germany asked upon seeing Prussia walking in the school's hallway. His voice seemed to draw Prussia out of his thoughts, causing him to look at Germany and his friends Japan and Italy confused yet determined for something.

"Vee, that's right! Are you feeling better Prussia?" Italy asked. Prussia was silent for a moment, only to then say, "Yah, a little better at the moment. So are you guys the manga club or the newspaper club at the moment?"

The trio looked at Prussia as if pondering for a second, only for Italy to ask, "Can't we be both at once?"

Prussia could not help but smile at this, only to then say, "Well, guess it doesn't really matter, but I need a few awesome minutes alone to talk to Wes so see ya guys later."

With the last part said, Prussia began to drag his little brother towards an empty classroom; Japan and Italy following close behind curious. Once in the room Germany asked, "Okay, so we are alone now. What is so important that it could not be said in front of our friends?"

"Wes…I'm not really sure how to say this to you, so you might as well sit down as I break the questionably awesome news to you," Prussia paused here to allow Germany time to sit in a desk's chair before continuing, "I never told you about it, but I guess I always assumed you knew that sometimes France, Spain, and I get drunk and have sex. Anyways, we just today got a huge wake-up call on the importance of condoms when we found out that we knocked each other up. So ya…this time next year you will have an awesome, little niece or nephew also in our house."

Germany stared at his brother shocked by the news. After a moment of time to regain his composure, he asked, "So then you are pregnant? And you know this how?"

"The school nurse had us use those disposable test stuff."

"And you read that you were."

"Yep, all three of us turned out to be pregnant. I realize that this is all a lot for you to suddenly take in, so I'll give you a few moments."

Instead of taking the moments to think, Germany grabbed Prussia's wrist and said, "I want a second opinion. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Come on! You know how unawesome I think hospitals are!" Prussia complained as Germany dragged him out of the room and passed the shocked faces of Japan and Italy. Once the Germanic brothers were out of hearing distance Italy commented, "Wow, so Prussia is pregnant? And also Spain and France? This is amazing news!"

"Yes, but it looks like Germany is not that excited about the news. I wonder how the others are?"

"I bet they're doing alright. I mean, both big brother France and Spain like kids. Hey, I know! We should right about this in the newspaper!"

"Or perhaps we should wait and actually ask them about this first," Japan replied finitely and ended the topic.

* * *

France was still adapting to the idea that he was pregnant, and while he told England to not tell anyone until he could, he really was not too sure who to tell. His two closest friends already knew since they were in the same predicament, and England already knew. As he thought about this he turned a corner to see Canada and Seychelles coming towards him and talking.

When both of his past colonies were younger he looked to them like his children; as part of his family. And neither of them were known for gossiping. So perhaps he should tell them that he was expecting.

As he thought about this, he was seen by Seychelles who waved and commented, "Hey France, I heard about this morning. Are you feeling any better?"

"Oui, thank you for your concern," France answered with a slight smile.

"I heard from some of the Nordics that you and your two friends were sick today. Is there a bug going through your class?" Canada asked concerned.

"Non, there is no illness going around. But I do have something I think I should ask you two. How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" France asked, only to have the same startled response his two friends received when they told their family.

 **As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 4

"I swear the teachers seem to have it out for us more than usual lately. All I was doing was taking a nap; they never bothered me about it before," Spain complained during detention.

"It can't be helped mon ami, what is done is done," France commented from his place in detention.

"Ya, so how about you quit complaining and help us with these unawesome choirs they expect us to do," Prussia demanded as he forced a broom into Spain's grip.

"I don't care which of you three does what, just finish cleaning so that your detention is finished and I can do something else," England stated dryly.

"And explain to us again why you are in charge of our detention time?" France asked. Usually when they were given detention one of the teachers watched them while having them clean or run laps or something along those lines. Instead, however, England decided to persuade the teacher to allow him to watch them as they cleaned the library.

"Because I have a certain understanding with many of the teachers here and understand that they also dislike being stuck here longer than need be. Now, France, I think you missed a spot over there," England answered casually as he peaked up from his book.

"Sadist," was all France could comment to this as he slapped the spot England pointed to with his dusting rag.

"What was that?" England asked as he glared at France.

"You simply used your authority to get in charge of our detention so that you can punish us for no reason," France explained.

"Well now, you almost got it there. But no, and before either of you ask, I also did not use my authority to place you in detention," England answered.

"So you say to our faces. I still think it's an unawesome coincidence that since us getting knocked up the teachers have become stricter," Prussia complained.

"Actually they have not. It's you three that have been disobeying the rules more," England retorted.

"Rules, come now, you know that those are more guidelines than anything," France commented.

"And it's thinking like that that gets you in detention. Honestly, if you really do not like detention than perhaps you should just tell the teachers your predicament. They're all at an age where I'm sure they would understand," England explained.

"And there it is. England, you just took our detention duty to yell at us for not telling anyone about our pregnancies," France complained.

"Hmm, getting a bit farther from the ball with that one, but I suppose that is what I was doing," England replied.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I'm still pretty excited from learning about my pregnancy and Romano seems interested in it. I bet even more of our classmates would be excited to hear as well," Spain commented in thought.

"And that might happen sooner than we think. When I told Wes, the rest of the newspaper club heard about it and now Italy thinks that us being pregnant would make for a good story. Last I heard Wes was trying to tell Italy no, but he's starting to run out of reason why they can't," Prussia explained.

"And how are things going between you two now?" France asked. He had heard that Germany took the news of Prussia's pregnancy bad, ending with him dragging Prussia to a hospital to have several blood tests run followed by a conference with the doctors to figure out how this could have happened. He was kind of hoping that the other's brother had moved past his shock by now.

"A little better, he's no longer staring at my awesome belly like it will suddenly become the size of melon. And he has started talking more to the awesome me again. It's also a bit endearing how overprotective he has suddenly become," Prussia answered as he smiled and slapped his still firm stomach. Prussia then dropped the smile and commented, "As it is, even if they don't talk about us in the newspaper, I doubt Italy can stay awesomely silent much longer."

"True, he tries his best but once he gets excited or scared he will tell you anything that comes to mind," France agreed with a sigh. The group fell silent after this as they continued to clean. A little under an hour later they finished with the list England had for them during detention, ending with England commenting, "See, I told you if you simply got to work you could easily do it all."

"No you didn't," Prussia replied as to admit the obvious.

"Anyways, I suppose this means you blokes are free to go. And next time just stay awake and come to class on time," England replied without acknowledging Prussia's remark.

"You never did tell us why you decided to be in charge of our detention today," Spain commented, slightly hoping for an answer.

"So?"

"So why? Knowing you there had to be some reason," Spain persisted.

"Like I said, it's because he's a sadist. He may act all proper and orderly in front of those he wants to impress, but deep down he is a sad little perverted nation who likes to take out his sexual tensions on the rest of us," France answered his friend and caused England to glare at him.

As they left the library England commented, "You should be counting yourself lucky because of the pregnancy, otherwise this 'sad little nation' would be kicking your arse."

"What's this, still have some tension to get rid of. If you ask nicely and promise to play nice, big brother France might be willing to help you with that," France replied with a wink towards an even angrier England.

"You are completely wrong! And like hell I would want anytime with a slut like you!" was all England could think to say.

France frowned slightly at the slut remark, only to then quickly cover it with shrug of his shoulders and respond, "Suit yourself. Come on Spain, Prussia. Let's leave this boring place until tomorrow."

The rest of the trio followed France and began talking to themselves, leaving England in the dust. Having no other reason to stay near the library, he also left for his own house; not even noticing a very happy Hungarian standing in a nearby hallway.

 **As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **two chapters in one day (because what else would I do on the holiday weekend XD)**

Chapter 5

"Gott, I hate morning classes. I wish they would die," Prussia commented to his friends after a detour to the bathroom.

"You have been eating breakfast right? It should not be too bad if you do," Spain asked his friend.

"Course I have, I feel like I have been eating enough for myself plus ten little babies," Prussia retorted. Since discovering his pregnancy, Prussia had been on edge in the mornings; but his friends simply assumed it was because he disliked the morning sickness.

"Here, mon ami, try using these. I got them at the pharmacy and they certainly help with my symptoms," France commented before throwing a bottle of anti-nausea medicine to Prussia. Without saying a word, Prussia took out the recommended amount of pills and swallowed them.

With this done, the trio continued on towards their classroom; only to be stopped when someone yelled at them "Say cheese," followed by a flash. Once their eyes refocused from the flash, they saw that the person taking their picture was Hungary.

"What's with all of this, Hungary? I know we look fabulous today, but that would not be enough for you to take our picture," France asked before striking another pose with his friends as Hungary took another picture.

"I'm just so excited! It has been far too long since there were any good boy-on-boy action to think about. And I suppose congratulations are in order for you three," Hungary's delighted squeal caused several of the passing by students to stop and listen to what this news was.

"Thank you Hungary! See, I told you guys the other students would be happy to hear our good news," Spin beamed.

"And how exactly did you hear about our good news?" Prussia asked as he watched the other nations stare on at the four of them.

"I heard you three and England talking yesterday when I was going home. Then as I neared the library I could not help but hear England say that France was pregnant. Then after talking some more with my…resources…it was easy to discover that all three of you are," Hungary answered happily. As she answered, roughly half of the students viewing gave a surprised look to France followed by the rest looking shocked when the rest was said.

The trio looked at the student body, suddenly feeling trapped as they looked at the faces their classmates and acquaintances gave them. Along with the shocked looks were some excited faces, matched with disgusted ones. Their little free space between them and the students burst, however, when Italy ran up to them and said, "And now that the news is getting out we can write an article in the paper about it, right? Germany said that we could once you guys admitted publicly that you were all pregnant."

Suddenly realizing who Hungary's source most likely was, the trio each gave their own aggravated look ending with France replying, "Sure. Why not. Attention students, I have an announcement to make. What you just heard is true; Spain, Prussia and I are all roughly six weeks pregnant. If you have any questions about this feel free to look for the answer in the newspaper club's upcoming article."

With this said he and his friends continued walking on to their classroom as he tried to ignore the whispered talk about them. France loved the rumor mill most days, especially if there was anything juicy in it or positive about him. But the fact that many students were talking bad now about him and his friends was exactly what he did not want to happen.

News traveled faster than they did, and by the time they reached their classroom their teacher had turned very apologetic for sending the three of them to detention; stating that if she knew about their conditions earlier she would never had done such a thing. As they took their seats, France could not but notice the questioning glance from England, leaving the other two to their seats in favor of talking to England. Once he was seated England asked, "I thought you were adamant on not telling the public the news?"

"I would not have needed to if you had watched how loudly you spoke some words. Especially with Hungary so close," France replied.

"Oh, yes, it was my plan exactly to have Hungary walk by the library and hide where we could not see her as I talked casually with you twits. At the rate all of these schemes of mine are going you should alert America that I've turned into a supervillain bent on destroying you and your friends," England countered sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, I get it. It was simply a coincidence that she was nearby. As it is, now that the teachers at least know things should not be as bad class-wise," France replied in mock defeat.

England looked as if there was a comment on his mind, only to quiet it as the teacher called the classroom into session. With this the class seemed to go on as usual, albeit with a bit more texting about the pregnancy announcements. Then a voice over the intercom called for France, Prussia, and Spain and go to the principal's office. Confused, the trio stood up and walked out of the room towards the office.

 **A bit shorter but oh well**

 **As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 6

Unlike the teacher, the principal was not happy or sympathetic about their conditions. In fact, he looked almost outraged at the idea. Once they were inside his office and the door shut he asked, "So I hear that you three are pregnant?"

"Si. I guess we should not be too surprised that you heard too," Spain answered.

The principal simply sighed and replied, "This is not good boys. Are you aware that you three are the only ones in this school's history to be pregnant? It's as if someone decided to give my school's image a black eye."

"I was not aware that this school had an image or history," Prussia commented, not liking where this was headed.

"Not only that, but it has come to my attention that before this whole pregnancy thing you boys had been having sex on school grounds. In a classroom that is used during the day. That is outlined against in the code of decency! Not to mention all of the other things you three do which I have turned a blind eye on in the past which I can no longer do. Do you have any idea how much trouble you three are in?" the principal continued, ignoring Prussia.

"Ya, ya, great. More unawesome detention time," Prussia sighed out.

"If this was a normal school I would have enough against you three to expel you. However, I have been reminded that that is not an option. It is required that you three, like the rest of the nations, stay in this school until you graduate. So this is how your punishment will go. First you three are suspended for the rest of this week. Then once you come back you will be in detention every day after school until the end of the month. Spain and Prussia will also be required to take summer classes, unless you raise your pitiful grades up to a B average-," the principal dictated before he was cut in.

"Pardon, but all of this seems a bit much. I mean sure, we may skip, and do things against the rules. And none of us have the best of grades, but all of this now simply because of a lapse of good judgement leading to us knocking each other up? It's like you are trying to make an example out of us. To which I am not sure why since there should not be any more pregnancies for a while if I am to believe the magic club correctly," France cut in trying to bring some sort of fairness for his friends and him.

"I had not finished, France. While Spain and Prussia get summer school you will be taken off of the student council. As vice president it was your job to set a good example for the rest of the student body. And I highly see how doing any of this is setting a good example. Along with this, you will have an extra week of in-school suspension added for stealing from another club. I allowed things to slide in the past because I liked you, but I cannot over look things anymore. Now that all of this is understood, you should pack up whatever books you will need for homework since your suspension starts now."

The trio left in silence, not sure what to think of what they were just told. Once they were in the hallway, Spain asked, "How did he know that you took the roses?"

"Either he put two and two together or someone told him and he was not sure how to punish me earlier. As it is I hardly see how sitting in an office doing whatever I want for a week is supposed to be punishment compared to everything else.

"Ya, I suppose so, but sucks for Spain and I who have to be stuck in unawesome summer school," Prussia replied as they neared their classroom to grab their books.

"Well…your grades are not too bad, so I suppose if we do well on finals we could pull the needed grade point average to get out of it," Spain told his friends optimistically.

"That's the spirit, Mon ami. So since we won't be in school for the next couple days I suppose I will see you later at one of our rooms, non?" France asked.

"Sure, but where are you going? Don't you need to grab your books too?" Spain asked.

"I'll pick them up later, I have a quick errand first," France answered as he headed towards the library. Once he arrived he began clearing out the place where he kept his vice-president items. He was almost complete with this when he heard England call out, "I assume your little talk with the principal did not go so well."

"Oui, suspensions, detentions, summer school, plus taking me off of the student council. It is as if anything he could throw at us he did," France answered.

"Can't say I could not see it coming, with how you three had been acting as if you own the school. I have to admit that student council will be a lot quieter without you here pestering me. Though it makes me wonder who they will have step in for that role," England commented.

"What's this, are you already missing me or trying to shove me out?" France laughed.

England simply sighed uncomfortably before helping France grab the rest of his things. He then commented, "At least the principal let you all have the same time on suspension, so you three can still be together. You would most likely go crazy if you had to spend the time by yourself."

"Honestly England, I cannot tell anymore if you are trying to be nice or not."

"So what if I'm trying to be nice? Besides, there is the chance that I may miss you," England answered, growing quitter as he spoke.

France stood slightly shocked by this, only to laugh more and reply, "Well if that is the case than you can always visit me after school to bring my homework. And when I come back to school I will make sure to mess with your free time and student council time whenever I can."

"Geez, thanks for nothing. But fine, I may come over at some time to make sure that you three do not fall any more behind in your classes. Now you should probably leave before the principal sees you and wonders why you are still here," England retorted before leaving the library to continue his lunch break elsewhere.

 **As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 7

"I know I agreed to help you with your homework, Bruder, but how does that mean that I need to help everyone?!" Germany asked frustrated. The trio's week of suspension was almost done, and as he feared Prussia still had a large amount of his homework left to do. Seeing this and knowing that it was important for his brother to keep his grades up, Germany said that he would help him finish it. However, this somehow translated into him helping France, Spain, Romano, and Italy with their homework as well.

"Homework is too unawesome a task for one like myself, and I decided that it would be more awesome if we did it as a group," Prussia answered as he looked over at what Germany wrote down for a math problem.

"Besides, you always make it so much easier to understand what is going on than when the teachers explain things. And I don't want to get bad grades either," Italy commented as he smiled up at Germany's frown.

"The least you idiots could have done is try to do some of your homework before coming over," Germany complained.

"And why go through the trouble of writing down wrong answers when we can write down the correct answers from your papers," Romano retorted.

"And you and Italy have no reason to be behind in your homework!" Germany yelled at Romano, only causing the others to laugh.

"Just remember Roma, don't write down his answers word for word or else the teachers might get suspicious," Spain laughed as he wrote down the answers to a history question.

"Romano has a point though. After all, with brainiac Germany helping us we might as well have the teacher's answer sheet," France laughed out as well.

"You guys do realize that if you simply copy from my homework you will still fail the tests, ja?" Germany asked, not happy but feeling as if his protests will not get to them.

"But how are we supposed to learn anything for the tests when the principal tells us to not go to class and no one tells us why the answers are wrong? You have to admit that it would be easier to learn if we had the correct answers to the questions," Spain rationalized.

"You may find that it's even easier to learn if you actually try. Honestly, I know that you are all idiots but I figured you would still have enough pride to do your own work," Germany yelled at them.

The group was silent for a moment, ending when Germany sighed and said, "Look, how about this. You guys fill in the answers that you are sure of, and then at the end we can go over the ones you don't know."

The others seemed to agree with this, ending when Germany said, "Gut, in that case I am going to go make myself a snack while you guys do your homework. And to make sure you do your own work I'm taking my homework sheets with me. Since France has the second highest grades here, ask him any of your questions until I get back."

There was a unanimous complaining sound to this, followed by Prussia asking, "Could you at least bring your awesome brother some awesome snacks when you come out? I'm hungry too!"

"You're always hungry these days, but fine. I'll be back in a few minutes," Germany replied as he left for the kitchen. Once he was gone, the group continued to work for several moments in peace, only to stop when Italy asked, "Hey, hey, big brother France, do you guys know what kind of babies you're having?"

"Non, Italy, it is still far too soon for knowing any of that," France chuckled as he answered.

"Are you excited for when you do find out?" Italy asked, now looking at the rest of the trio.

"Oui, I suppose you could say that I am excited. It certainly will be nice to have a little one around the house again," France commented. In the beginning he was not at all happy about the pregnancy and was anxious about he would do with the child once it was born. He still disliked some parts of the pregnancy, but he could get past it by remembering that in less than a year he would have a new, cute little one to dote over.

"Si, I can't wait until the little underling gets bigger. It also makes me wonder which of my amigos the father is," Spain replied as he rubbed his stomach. It still looked smooth and firm, but recently he had noticed that a very slight pudge was forming where the baby would be.

"Dammit, how many times to I have to tell you; it's a baby, not an underling," Romano complained.

"Ja, and it means that now I don't need to worry about leaving Wes alone if something happens to me. Like in that one book we had to read for literature last month*," Prussia continued.

"How many times do we have to tell you Prussia, if you were going to die you would have by now," France replied to Prussia's comment.

"Unless it turns out that he is the bastard who knocked up Spain," Romano concluded. At this point Germany walked in with a plate of snacks for Prussia before commenting, "And in what course in school does murdering Prussia take place?"

"Somewhere between gym and lunch break," Romano answered in mock seriousness.

"Right," was all Germany could say to this as he sat down and stopped the conversation.

"Did you bring me a snack?" Prussia asked as he looked at his brother.

In response Germany gave his brother the plate, followed by Prussia proclaiming, "And that is why Wes is the most awesome bruder, for making the awesome me my favorite!"

"Can I have some?" Spain asked only to then take a bit of the snack. Soon the rest of the nations were taking snacks from Prussia's plate, causing him to pout at Germany.

"Alright, so does anyone have any questions on their homework?" Germany asked, ignoring Prussia's silent demand to get him another snack.

"Ya, I have absolutely no idea how to do any of this statistic stuff," Italy answered.

"This is going to be a long study session. Okay, everyone grab your statistics homework and we will work together. Does anyone think they know the answer to number one?" Germany sighed than began.

 **The book Prussia was talking about was The Hunchback of Notre Dame were the priest originally takes Quasimodo in not because he killed the hunchback's parents but because he is worried about leaving his younger brother (who at the time was an infant) alone if he died.**

 **As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Because everything cannot be perfect/fluff**

Chapter 8

"Thank you for helping with the copies, France, but shouldn't you be finishing your homework?" the principal's secretary asked as France handed her a stack of copies needed for Africa class.

"It's alright, Cherie, I was in need of a break anyways. After all, what's the point of living if you don't stop now and again to enjoy it," France replied with a smile to the secretary. The principal had to leave for a meeting, leaving his lovely secretary in charge of France's in-school suspension for the day. France found himself having to hold back his laugh at the idea of the principal thinking this was supposed to be some kind of punishment.

"Ah France, you really are rather mature compared to several of the other students. It's almost a shame that you are in trouble for a lapse of judgement," the secretary commented.

"But if it was not for that lapse of judgement then I would not be here spending the entire day with a lovely mademoiselle such as yourself," France retorted, causing the secretary to blush at the compliment.

"You know, it's kind of weird watching a pregnant person hit on someone," Canada commented as he entered the office and successfully broke the atmosphere.

"Hello, Canada, can we help you with something?" France asked, pouting since his flirting time had ended.

"My teacher asked me to hand something in for my class between classes. How have you been?" Canada answered then asked.

"I'm alright, thank you for the concern. Why don't you stay here with us if you are so worried," France commented as a mock invite. Canada declined, however, saying that he needed to go back to class before heading out the door. France frowned as he watched him leave, thinking that as nice as the secretary was he would have enjoyed the company of one of his friends more. Slowly he sat down at his spot and laid his head against the table.

"Are you alright France?" the secretary asked.

"Oui, just think I am going to take a bit of a nap before returning to my tasks," France answered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next thing he knew, it was almost time for him to join his friends in detention with the principal returning; not pleased to find France sleeping instead of working. France said nothing to the older man's grumblings, and instead simply excused himself to continue with detention. He did not know why, but something just seemed…off.

The off feeling continued throughout detention, causing his friends to ask him what was wrong only to be told nothing, and continued through the evening. During that time his friends tried to pester an answer out of him, but upon not receiving any answers to their phone calls decided he must have simply went to bed or something.

* * *

"I wonder where France is," Spain commented as he and Prussia walked to their morning classes. It was supposed to be France's last day of in-school suspension, but even for the other days France had walked with his friends to school.

"He was acting pretty unawesome yesterday, maybe he decided to stay home sick," Prussia theorized.

"The principal isn't going to like that," Spain replied with a slight laugh and a slight hope that it would not mean more detentions for them. With this said, the duo dropped their conversation as they entered their classroom and forgot that anything was wrong. That is, until they plus England were called to the principal's office.

Once the three nations entered the office, they were confused to not find France there and the principal looking upset. At last England asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm pretty sure we didn't do anything wrong, so why are we here?" Spain continued by asking.

"I simply wanted to ask you guys if you know where France is. He will be in big trouble if it turns out he simply decided to skip for no reason," the principal explained.

"We haven't talked with him since yesterday," Spain answered honestly.

"And I should believe that why? He always seems to be talking to one of you three," the principal asked.

"Because it's the awesome truth. So why don't **you** tell **us** why France isn't here. After all, it was after his time in this office that he started acting weird yesterday," Prussia demanded, not liking the idea that they were being pegged for something they did not do.

"That's true, France was acting rather out of character during detention yesterday," England mused as he took out his cell phone to call France.

"If you're trying to call him we already tried. Both his home phone and cell phone went straight to voice mail," the principal explained.

England tried regardless, and was rewarded by France tiredly answering, "Hello England, it is surprisingly nice to get this call."

"France, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing skipping? The principal is about ready to throw a fit over this and get your friends involved," England complained.

"England please stop yelling at me, I've had the worse night and morning imaginable. Can't you be nice to me like the last time I was upset?" France requested. It was faint, but in the background it sounded as if there were other people talking and the slight beeps of machines.

"…France, where are you exactly? It doesn't sound like you're at your room…is everything alright," England asked quieter as his mind went to worse possible scenarios.

"Oui, big brother France is strong. I-I'll be able to get over this. Just…do me a favor and tell the principal that I will not be able to come to school for the next few days, okay?"

"Fine, just tell me where you are right now," England ordered.

"What's going on? Where is he?" Spain asked confused as to what the two were talking about.

"Don't tell the other two but I am currently in the hospital; no point stressing them out over something like this," France answered.

England was without words for a moment, only for him to take a deep breath and say, "I understand. I'll be right over so you better still be there when I arrive."

England ended the phone call before giving France time to respond, only for him to then turn to the others and say, "France wanted me to tell you that he won't be at school for a few day. And before you start complaining he has a damn good excuse which he will explain to you later when he is feeling up to it. And now Spain and Prussia should be getting back to class and I have someplace else I am need."

 **As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 9

Like he said over the phone, England left school and headed to the hospital. After asking at the reception desk, he found a room where France sat on a bed with a lost expression. Upon seeing that France did not notice him, England cleared his throat and said, "I see I finally found you."

"I did not expect you to come that quickly," France commented as England sat in a chair in the room.

"Well, last time I was sick you came to check on me so I simply wanted to repay the favor. So then…what happened?" England asked. He assumed he knew what happened, but he would have liked to make sure.

"Well, I have come to a conclusion. If heaven is 18 years from Russia's house, then it must be only one month from mine. I suppose I should be happy about being so close to paradise," France answered.

"Huh?" England asked confused by the sudden and outlandish observation. In response, France sighed and explained, "About a month ago, when I first discovered I was pregnant, I…prayed that it wasn't true. All I could think of at that time was the bad stuff about being pregnant and having a little one to take care of. Would it be alright? It had been so long since I last took care of a little one, and never one as small as a newborn, so what if I did not know how to do something properly? What would I do with it during my last year of school? And after school is done and we go back to having political meetings, then what? Not to mention what the rest of us would think. I just didn't think that it was worth it when I found out and became scared.'

"Then as time passed, I thought more about my reasons to not want the child and decided that they were not that important. Even if there was something wrong with the child I would have still loved it, And I could have always went to one of those classes they have for new mothers to re-learn stuff. And when I got busy I could always find someone who could take care of it. And that it really would not matter what people thought of me, because people are always trying to find ways to bring others down. I was actually starting to get excited over the idea of the child. But then yesterday I started feeling just…wrong - I can't explain it properly - and checked myself in here when I started to feel sudden attacks of pain in my stomach for no reason. I should not have prayed to have the little one gone like I did," France concluded.

England was silent for a moment before replying, "So then, the short version is that you miscarried."

France simply nodded to this and looked down. England then continued, "Look, France, you realize this most likely has nothing to do with that prayer. I mean, you must have been stressed lately from school, and if I remember correctly a lot of miscarries happen in the first trimester. Any number of things could have caused this to happen."

"If you are trying to cheer me up you are failing. And the doctors already told me all of that," France retorted.

"Then you should know that there is no reason for you to blame yourself. So at the beginning you did not want to have the child; that's understandable. You said yourself that you were scared and it seems you were actually thinking things out for once. But that does not mean that you purposefully went out of your way to cause this," England tried to persuade.

France stayed silent at this but nodded that he understood. Understanding, however, did not make the current situation any easier to deal with. At last he commented, "It just feels lonely, you know? It is like being introduced to a new friend only to have it taken from you. It's an empty feeling."

England stayed silent as he thought about this, only to then say, "I am sorry France. Even though I had never wished for you to get pregnant, I would also never wish for you to go through what you currently did. But you know, you're not alone. Spain and Prussia will still be there for you."

"England's correct, France. And look at it this way, if it is an awesome child you want, odds are the awesome me or Spain is still carrying your kid," Prussia proclaimed as he and Spain strolled into the room.

"What are you two doing here?" France asked, only to then glare at England thinking he told.

"We didn't hear a lot of your guys' phone conversation, but I thought I heard the word hospital. It then only took a quick phone call to learn for sure that you were here and to decide to visit you," Spain answered.

"And aren't you two forgetting about school?" England asked.

"And so are you. But at the moment checking on our friend is our awesome duty," Prussia answered. England had nothing to rebut this with, so he simply shrugged his shoulders and allowed the trio to talk.

"And you know they're both right, France. I'm sorry about what happened but it's nothing to get down on yourself about. We're still going to stick by you. Prussia, me, and our babies," Spain said in his most convincing way.

"I suppose even if I can't be a Mama, I can still play the part of a Papa," France replied with a smile. It was a sad, pitiful, smile to help convince his friends everything would be alright, but it was still a smile from the heart. He then sighed once more and continued, "But I must admit, as nice as it was to see you three I still feel worn out, so I think I'd like to rest a bit more. The doctor said that I'll be released this afternoon, so I'll call you then."

"Alright, just take care of yourself so I don't have to," England replied as a farewell before grabbing the other two and making them return to school.

 **Suddenish chapter ending but oh well**

 **As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not on Hetalia**

 **Decided that since I got the impression world academy was set up like a Japanese school, I should probably try to fit the story into that kind of timeline. Short story, sorry if this gets a bit confused/incorrect.**

Chapter 10

"And now I can safely say that that unawesome business is finally over," Prussia commented with a sigh of a job well done.

"So I take it you think you did well on your exams," Germany commented as he looked over to his brother's desk relieved. He had continued to help his brother and consequently the rest from their previous study session prepare for the end of semester exams, but he was never too sure how much of it they retained.

"As expected, I did awesome and passed, I just know it. Which means that as long as I keep up this awesomeness I will be like a little bird freed from a cage in time for summer break," Prussia replied. He then looked over to the other and asked, "What about the rest of you."

"I think my brain died from all of that cramming…what about you Roma?" Spain commented as he looked over to Romano. There he found Romano sitting with his head against the desk complaining, "That test was too hard dammit. Why do we even need to know all that stuff? I just want to go out and forget about it."

"Vee, don't feel bad Romano, if you did do bad you can always make it up," Italy said as he tried to cheer up his brother.

"It would be nice to get some food to celebrate finishing the semester. And just think, if it turns out you and Prussia did well then you won't need to go to summer school and all these stupid punishments will be finished," France commented as joined the conversation.

"Big brother France, how do you think you did?" Italy asked as he and the others greeted their friends.

"I'm assuming I did alright, but part of it is that I have a secret weapon," France answered.

"What, did you decide to flirt your way into passing again?" Romano asked snidely.

"Well, as the saying goes if you have it flaunt it. Besides, it's not like I spent a lot of time recently in the studying mood," France answered beginning confidently only to lose the smile at the end. The others shared a silent nod at this, knowing that since France had the miscarriage he would try his best to act normal but would still have depressed moments. It was part of the grieving process, they told themselves, and did not dwell too much in making him explain. After he decided the moment lasted long enough, France continued, "So, celebration. Where should we all go?"

"So then we are going out to celebrate? Fantastic! Oh, wait, is it alright if Japan joins us? We were going to have a newspaper club wrap up meeting or something," Italy asked excited over the idea of going out with the others.

"Sure, why not. The more's the merrier, right?" Spain answered as he began to grab his things. With this decided, the group decided on a restaurant and invited Japan as they grabbed their items. Several minutes later, the group was seated in a restaurant and waiting to have their orders taken.

"Thank you for inviting me out with you guys," Japan commented as he looked at the other nations. Since he was in a different class, it had been a while since he had a chance to sit down and talk with them, and was happy to see that his friends seemed to be doing well.

Soon the waitress came over and asked for their drink orders. Upon seeing that the others were still deciding on drinks, Japan took the initiative and said, "Hai, I will have a sak-!"

"Nien. My apologies, Japan, but it seems I forgot to tell you that we can't drink alcohol in this group," Germany explained.

"None of us can?"

"Blame the stupid potato-bastard. Since he thinks it would be cruel to make his brother watch as he drank beer, he came to the conclusion that we can't drink any kind of alcohol in front of him or Spain," Romano answered obviously upset.

"I suppose it would be bad for the babies if they fell to their temptations and got drunk," Japan commented.

"But Romano, I thought you said you were going to look out for Spain's baby?" Italy asked.

"And I will, but that doesn't mean I can't complain about it," Romano answered.

"If you guys need more time I can come back," the waitress commented, feeling as if she was hearing more than she was supposed to.

"Non, let's re-begin. I will have a mer…I'll just have some carbonated water," France began quickly having to stop himself from accidentally ordering a wine.

"I'll have a raspberry Italian soda in a wine glass," Italy chirped.

"Why so specific?" Spain asked.

"Well, because of the color it kind of looks like a sparkling wine. And with a wine glass it really fits the part," Italy answered.

"That sounds good. Make it two," Spain agreed before telling the waitress. After this the list of drinks became easier and more normal as it came to choosing meals. With this business done, the group continued with small talk until their food came.

The group ate merrily, with Prussia clearing his plate first before looking over hungrily to Germany's. Upon seeing this, Germany sighed and asked, "Honestly, Bruder, you should have known you would still be hungry so why didn't you order more food?"

"Here, Prussia, if you are still hungry you can have some of this food. I'm mostly full anyways," France commented as he offered his friend the rest of his meal.

"But the food you ordered looks crappy. Wes, give me your extra awesome-looking sausage," Prussia answered than ordered with a pout.

"Nien, I was going to eat it. Just call the waitress over and ask for something else to eat," Germany retaliated as he stabbed the sausage and held it away from his brother's reach. Prussia pouted at this, but Germany refused to cave in. He especially liked the sausages this restaurant made, and was not about to surrender the treat simply because his older brother made a begging face.

"But I want that now. And if you think about it all your food needs to do is fuel you. While whatever I east needs to fuel all of my awesomeness plus two little awesome kids. Now who do you think is in more need of that sausage?"

"Ah yes, I heard from Hungary that you were expecting twins Prussia-san. Congratulations," Japan commented in hopes of changing the topic.

The change seemed to work, causing Prussia to say, "That is correct. At our last doctor visit they said that the awesome me was having twins while Spain is having one."

"Don't say it like that! And besides, one little guy sounds perfect. It means less effort having to divide my time between multiple children," Spain argued.

Before this conversation could become more established, however, the waitress returned wondering if they wanted anything else. In response to this, Prussia remember what he previously wanted, causing him to blurt out, "Ja. Wes, give me your sausage!"

 **We'll stop here with that XD**

 **As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 11

"Hi France, long time no see," Seychelles greeted as she noticed France walk into the library.

"Hello, Seychelles, it is as always wonderful to see you too," France returned the greeting happily.

"And just when I was beginning to wonder if you forgot where the student council met. What happened, I thought you were going to spend all of your free time annoying me?" England commented as a greeting.

"Shows what you know England. While you kids get to play after school I have been busy," France retorted.

"What's this, deciding to actually act your age for once? And I'll have you know we haven't just been 'playing,'" England responded.

"Oui, oui, but isn't it a bit early in the year for everything to be blowing up in your face?" France asked.

"Everything would be finished and ready for this school year if you had not left such a mess when you got kicked off. I hate to say it, but without you here there has just been too much work for me alone," England answered.

"So then I take it the principal hasn't replaced me yet? I feel like he should have done that sooner rather than later," France commented.

"His first pick turned him down, and he has yet to find someone he feels will compliment my way of working. At the same time, however, he refuses to let me nominate anyone competent. At the rate this is going, I might as well just learn how to do everything myself," England complained.

"That's not fair, I've been helping you too," Seychelles huffed from her place by a filing cabinet.

"That is true, I apologize. At this rate perhaps I should see about getting you as Vice president," England replied in slight appeasement.

"Or perhaps I should see if I can get my position back," France mused as he walked over to the desk he always worked at.

"France, have you forgotten why you lost the position. The whole fact that you're two friends got knocked up because of your carelessness ringing any bells?" England asked.

"And yet you and your friends were the ones who grew those roses and no consequences came to you guys. I really don't see the fairness in this, perhaps I should simply tell the school I'm on strike," France commented.

"Tell the school whatever you like, just do so in a way that does not bother me," England responded.

France sighed to this and said, "Oh, England, and here I thought you were going to be happy to see me."

"I never said I was not, only it would have been nice if you chose to come when I was not so busy," England explained.

"That's right France, in all honesty, I think England missed having you here a lot," Seychelles continued, causing England to blush at how she made him sound like a little kid missing an older relative.

"Is that so? Well, England, I missed you too. But I only came by to check on you guys and should probably get going before the others wonder where I am," France said with a relieved smile.

"Where are you guys going?" Seychelles asked.

"Spain and Prussia have a doctor's appointment later today and asked if I wanted to join them," France answered.

"Oh, I see. It's nice that they're inviting you, since you could be the dad of them and all," Seychelles commented.

"…How are they, the babies I mean," England asked as he glanced up from the form he just finished.

"All three of them seem to be doing well, or at least that's what the doctor told us. Spain and Prussia are doing well also, with Prussia currently happy that the morning sickness phase is over. Spain has also been babbling on almost non-stop about what he is hoping the baby will be like," France answered.

"That's good, I'm glad that nothing seems to be wrong with them. So then they're starting their fourth month right? I guess that means that the babies should be born in October. When that happens you gotta bring them here to show us, okay," Seychelles asked.

"Oui, I'll remember to do just that," France commented as he patted Seychelles on the head. He then said his goodbyes and left to meet up with the rest of the trio.

* * *

"Ah, my little miho looks so cute! Definitely love at first sight!" Spain cooed as he and the others walked out of the hospital. At their appointment, the doctor had agreed to take another ultrasounds of the children, and this time Spain had been able to see more of his child.

"Still looked blurry to all hell. And how do you awesomely know that you're having an awesome son when the awesome me does not know mine yet?" Prussia commented. While the ultrasounds were good enough for them to see that the children were in fact growing, he could not make out much more than that.

"That is true, Spain, the doctor said nothing about genders yet," France commented.

"Nope, it's a son, I just know it. And when the time comes and the doctor tells us that he's going to be a boy I will look over to you guys and say I told you so," Spain answered confidently.

"Well, I guess if I remember correctly, if the kid does come to term then it has a two to one chance of being a boy since it has two guys for biological parents," Prussia mused aloud.

"Hey, what if you mean 'if it comes to term?' Don't jinks it!" Spain complained as he held his stomach protectively.

"I didn't mean anything by it, you're unawesomely misunderstanding. Besides, why would I wish something bad on one of my best friend's kid? Especially since it might still turn out that their related or something. I was just awesomely thinking aloud," Prussia justified.

"Alright, but just try to watch what you say. No reason to try bringing more bad luck and heartbreak down upon us," France commented before he gave the still hurt looking Spain a comforting hug.

"Alright already, I get it. Sorry for saying something an awesome friend like me shouldn't say," Prussia apologized.

"Okay. Just…don't joke about that stuff, okay? Now why don't we get something to eat? I mean, it is dinner time," Spain replied, growing back to his usual happy self as he spoke. The others agreed with this, and soon they were off.

 **As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 12

"Spain?" the teacher called aloud during roll call. Expecting the normal response, she was a bit surprised not to receive any. Due to this, she looked up at the crowded classroom to see that, sure enough, his desk was empty. She then looked at his friends and asked, "Does anyone know where Mr. Spain is?"

"He was up when I left on my way to school…figured he was going to join his bastard friends on the walk to class," Romano answered.

"Non, he did not walk with us. He called us saying that he would meet up with us so I figured he would already be here," France continued, a confusion-based frown on his face.

The teacher seemed to think on this for a moment, only to then say, "Well, I suppose he may have got sidetracked. I'll put him as tardy for now," before she continued on with the rest of roll call. Spain did not show up for class, however, which caused a bit of concern from the rest of the trio plus some other.

During lunch break, France could not take the suspense anymore and decided to call Spain again to see what was wrong. He was relieved to have Spain answer, but turned confused when he heard the concern in his friend's voice.

"Hello, Spain, is everything alright? We were all wondering where you were this morning," France commented.

"Ya, everything is alright I guess. Just decided that I did not want to leave my room today," Spain replied.

"Ah, you decided to have a personal day. Understandable, but you should have told the school you were sick before they decide to punish you for skipping," France chastised lightly.

"Ya…in that case I guess I should tell them that I won't be back until my miho is born. 'Cause I'm not too sure about leaving my room until then," Spain said in response to this.

"…What? Spain, what are you talking about? You know that we need to pass this school. What's going on?" France asked confused.

"It's just I think I would die of embarrassment if I left my room as I am right now," Spain answered.

"Spain, you are pregnant; a beautiful thing in and of itself. There is nothing that your body can do to make you look embarrassing," France argued.

"Easy for you to say. I know that I'm excited for the little one, but this is really not cool," Spain answered.

"Hey, you talking to Spain? What's he got to say for himself?" Prussia asked as he sipped his juice box.

"Apparently something has happened due to the pregnancy and is now too embarrassed to show his face," France answered as he shook his head in dismay.

The group they were sitting with stopped what they were doing and thought about this for a moment, ending with Romano saying, "Oblivious idiot. Did he just realize that?"

"Realize what?" Italy asked.

"Never mind, guess it just means that it's up to me to talk some sense into him…what a pain," Romano answered as he stood up and started for the door.

"And what about the afternoon classes?" Germany asked.

"Tell the teacher whatever, but if it ends up with me getting in trouble for this sacrifice than I am totally going to take it out on you potato-bastard," Romano answered as he left the room. Once he was gone and still confused, Germany asked, "How did this become my fault?"

* * *

"Hey, Tomato-bastard, you still here?" Romano called out as he walked into Spain's dorm room. Casually, he looked over to a couch to see Spain sleeping. Romano sighed at this disgruntled before saying, "Hey, wake up dammit! I came to get you for school."

"What is it Romano, I'm sleeping?" Spain asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"School, remember, we still have that," Romano said as he pulled Spain into a sitting position.

"But I told France that I was going to skip until the baby is born," Spain protested as he carefully crossed his chest with his arms.

"And I'm telling you you can't do that you lazy bastard! Now get dressed so that we can get back before the teacher yells at us both," Romano argued.

"I can't get dressed, my shirts no longer fit correctly," Spain continued to protest.

"…What? How the hell is that?! You haven't gotten that fat yet!" Romano asked confused.

"It's not my belly that has gotten too big for my clothes…it's my chest," Spain answered as he slowly placed his arms down. Spain was currently wearing the only top he had which fitted in the chest, which happened to be a baggy sweater for the school, but even through this Romano could see what Spain was talking about. As if wanting to make sure, Romano slowly walked up to Spain and poked one of the lumps on the chest to feel that there was in fact something causing it.

Romano had not been completely oblivious, he had noticed that Spain had been wearing his shirts differently and seemed concerned over that area. Due to this and what he could quickly look up on symptoms for pregnant people he learned that breast growth was normal, but he was kind of hoping that since Spain was a guy most of those symptoms would not happen. Obviously, however, they would not and instead leave Spain looking a bit…off.

"I called the doctor to see what he had to say, but all he told me was that it was my body getting ready to feed miho when he eventually comes out. But, man, this is totally not cool! The baby's not due for a while yet so why does this have to happen now," Spain explained then complained.

Romano, for lack of anything better to say, simply began to laugh. Spain blushed at this and demanded, "Hey, this is a serious problem for me, don't laugh!"

"Serious? I can't tell if this is serious or hilarious! I mean, I bet by the time you guys are about to give birth you will look more like girls than boys. I might actually find myself taking you up on your passes at that point," Romano answered as he continued to laugh out. After this he took a stabilizing sigh and continued, "You know, I guess this would make it awkward at school since the guy's uniform is meant for flat-chested guys. And thinking about it I bet that Potato-bastard's brother is in the same boat as you. So why don't you and those idiots you call friends just break down and buy new clothes already?"

"Roma?" Spain began, looking at Romano confused.

Romano ignored this in favor of continuing, "So stop moping in your room. I mean, you're supposed to be the happy-go-lucky type, right, so be happy."

"Ya. Your right Roma, so for you I will be happy," Spain replied as he flung himself up and hugged a suddenly awkward-feeling Romano.

 **We'll stop there for now**

 **As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 13

"Okay, I finished cleaning the classroom. Am I done with detention now?" Spain asked England, the person who had for some reason become the designated detention supervisor for the bad touch trio members. He had returned for his afternoon classes with Romano, only to arrive late and have the teacher chew out both their heads. The Teachers had generally been sympathetic to the trio due to the situations, but apparently they had decided that they needed to set some sort of standards; causing the teacher to give Spain one day of detention.

"Sure, whatever," England answered as he flipped through his homework.

"What's this, Spain is finished with his detention? Then we can finally leave for our shopping," France commented as he walked into the room.

"Hey, what happened to Prussia?" Spain asked.

"Oh, he went to tell Germany where he was going and to get some money from him or some nonsense like that. He said he would meet us at the mall so we should not keep him waiting," France answered as he then succeeded in pulling Spain out of the door and eventually out of the school.

* * *

The mall was busy with people from all tracks of life, but even so it was not too hard to find Prussia. However, as France and Spain approached him they were confused to find Hungary. Curious, the duo cautiously walked towards the waiting nations as France greeted, "Hello Prussia, I hope we did not keep you too long. And what a surprise to see you here Hungary."

"Hello France, Spain," Hungary and Prussia returned the greeting; Hungary happily and Prussia almost apologetically.

"I heard about your group's little shopping spree and decided that there was no way I could miss joining," Hungary explained before the group could ask more about it.

"I see. Let me guess, Italy again?" France asked.

"No, this time I may have just happened to overhear a certain albino friend of both of us talk his brother into money for maternity clothes," Hungary answered

"The unawesome, little eavesdropper," Prussia muttered out in his defense.

"Oh please, you can't help it now. As I already told Prussia, even if you three try to lose me I'll simply re-find you and watch from where you can't see me," Hungary threatened.

"Do you have any idea how creepy that sounds?" France asked.

"Maybe it would be good if she joined," Spain commented aloud. Upon seeing that he had the others' attention he continued, "I mean, my big thing right now is that with my chest the way it is I could probably use a bra, and I have no idea how to choose one of those."

The group paused a moment to think of this as Hungary stared at Spain's chest. At last she nodded and said, "Yes, I suppose you may want one; Prussia too if he's done being in denial. Not to mention I doubt any of you guys have ever looked at maternity clothes before."

Before any of the boys could respond to this, they found Hungary pulling or pushing them into a store full of maternity and infant products. Once inside the store, Spain and Prussia found themselves absently standing in one place as Hungary and France looked at the clothes; Hungary occasionally throwing an article of clothing at them as she walked around the merchandise.

Once she seemed finished for the time being, she gave Spain a bra and told him, "I'm not sure what your size is right now, so try on this one and tell me if it's too big or too small. Hopefully your chest should be done growing. As for you Prussia."

Hungary paused here to turn to the Prussian and hold out a lavender sundress before she continued, "This should be your size, so try it on. I bet you'll look adorable in it; especially one your belly gets bigger."

"There is no way in hell you are going to catch me in that unawesome-looking dress," Prussia calmly stated. He may be pregnant, he may be in the store to buy clothes for people in his situation, but he saw neither of those excuses as good enough to cause him to wear…that.

"I must agree with Prussia on this one," France commented as he glimpsed at the dress Hungary chose.

"Really?" Hungary asked slightly shocked.

"Oui," France began as he grabbed a pale pink dress before he continued, "This color for a dress would look much better on him. The color of the dress would bring out his eyes more and any bits of color from his normally pale skin."

Hungary seemed to think this over for a moment, yet seemed unwilling to forget about the dress she found. At last the two nodded, followed by Prussia being ordered to try both dresses on. Seeing that this was not up for discussion, he reluctantly walked into the changing room and changed into the different clothes that France and Hungary gave him. He mentally admitted to himself, however, that it would not be as bad if Hungary had not taken so many pictures of him dressed up like that.

"But Prussia, you look so cute like that. Besides, I bet in a few months when you're too fat to look good in pants you'll be thankful for these dresses," Hungary protested after listening to Prussia complain for the twentieth time.

"Or take after Spain, see how he is not making as big an issue out of it," France commented as he turned his friend's attention to Spain checking out the clothes chosen for him.

"Spain, you can't really be enjoying the idea of wearing these…can you?" Prussia asked.

"Well, unlike you I can't just borrow bigger-sized men's clothes from a brother. Besides, I'm only wearing them for a few months compared to all the other years we've been alive. And it shouldn't be as embarrassing if we all dress like this," Spain reasoned.

Spain and Prussia both looked expectantly to France upon dragging the Frenchman into the conversation. Upon realizing this, France simply shrug and said, "I can see how that would be the case. And who knows, perhaps every once in a while I may dress in drag with you guys if it means making things easier for you. After all, it's not like I've never done that before. Though we may want to change topics, before our shopping friend has one of her episodes."

At this point the trio looked over to Hungary, who was blushing and lost in thought, and decided to make their escape.

 **As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 14

"You know France, I can understand why Spain and Prussia are dressed that way but why are you out of uniform?" England asked during a break in classes. Several weeks had passed since the trio went clothes shopping, and since then Spain and Prussia had worn clothes outside of the boy's uniform. The teachers did not mind so much, with the change happening mainly to their tops and understanding the change was bound to happen at some point, but today was different. Due to pressuring from Hungary and the rest of her yaoi-obsessed lackeys, they found themselves pressured into wearing dresses for a day. And since France had agreed upon buying the dresses to wear one as moral support, he found himself in one too.

"I made a promise to the others and here I am," France replied as he re-positioned the strap to his dark blue dress.

"And you realize that you look ridiculous," England continued.

"I think I look sexy," France retorted, only to quickly blink his eyes after Hungary took a picture of him and England talking.

"And I knew that seeing you three dressed like this was too good an idea to pass up. Now all I need is a picture of the three of you together! What do you think, England?" Hungary commented then asked.

"I think he once again looks like a girl," England answered before continuing, "And I honestly can't believe the teacher didn't complain about you being out of uniform."

"Perhaps it's because unlike you she realized beauty when she saw it and did not wish to see it hidden?" France asked in reply.

"So then are you saying that you look better in drag then how you normally dress?" England asked.

"You're the one here obsessed with men in drag so you tell me," France answered as he left his seat to strike a pose. England simply scowled at this before leaving to get ready for the next class.

Seeing this as a good enough time to chat with his friends, he walked over to Prussia and Spain to see that they were talking with Japan and Italy. Upon seeing this he greeted, "Hello, and I should have known you would show up sooner or later Japan."

"I wanted to see you guys before something happened and you changed outfits. By the way, France-san, I like the accents to your outfit," Japan returned.

"Merci, I did it myself last night," France relied as he showed the embroidery at the hem.

"Makes me wonder what you have planned for baby clothes," Japan commented.

"I assure you that it will be cute," France replied.

"So hey, big brother France, we were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out after school. We tried asking them but they said they were busy," Italy complained.

"That's true we are busy after school. Perhaps some other time," France answered.

"Another of your monthly appointments? I suppose it is to be expected, are you supposed to discover something interesting at this one?" Japan reasoned.

"Oui, we are supposed to discover what the baby's genders are. It will definitely be interesting to learn that; not to mention easier when buying things for them," France answered.

"Really? That sounds exciting. Tell us later, okay," Italy ordered happily.

"I keep telling you guys, mine is going to be a little boy," Spain persisted.

"What about you, Prussia-san, what do you want?" Japan asked

"I honestly don't care what gender my awesome little ones are, it's not going to stop them from being my awesome kids," Prussia commented.

"But certainly you must be interested," Japan persisted towards Prussia.

"Well, maybe boys would be easier since I only ever raised a boy. Not to mention I think it would also be a bit awkward for Wes if he was suddenly told how to act awesome around a little girl," Prussia answered.

"Well, don't worry Prussia, you can break the news to Germany soon enough," France commented.

"I think Germany will be happy with the little ones whether their boys, girls, or something in between," Italy said.

"Ah, yes, you will need to tell me when you find out. And now it looks like I should be getting back to my class," Japan requested before leaving the room. As he left the room, the teacher for the next class walked into the room; ending with him staring at the trio.

The teacher looked at them a bit confused, a complaint on his lips, only to halt it and instead shake his head. At last he ordered, "You three…just take your seats. And if you insist in dressing like that at least remember to sit correctly. Perhaps I should also use this time to tell you that just because you're pregnant does not mean you need to wear dresses instead of pants."

"Told you guys," Prussia said to the class but mainly France, Spain, and Hungary.

"Whatever, now everyone take out a sheet of paper for today's quiz," The teacher ordered as he began his lecture.

The group gave a shared shrug of their shoulders and took their seats as the teacher began his lesson. In what felt way too long, the school day was over, allowing the trio time to quickly pack their bags and leave the room; stopping in the restroom to change clothes for Prussia who still disliked the idea that he was stuck in a dress for that much of the day. Once done with this, the group headed to the hospital for their appointment.

 **Even short than usual but oh well…**

 **As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 15

"Alright, you two, and who wants to be hooked up first?" The doctor asked after quickly conducting a general check-up. The trio was at the doctor's for their visit, and when they take the ultrasounds they were to learn the genders of the children. Eager to get the confirmation, Spain quickly volunteered and was hooked up to the machine.

For several moments, the doctor stared at the screen in silence. She then smiled, looked over to the group, and asked, "Alright, are you ready to hear the news? Any guesses?"

"A boy, a boy, it's gotta be a boy," Spain answered.

"He's been saying that for a little over a month now," France commented.

"Well, it looks like your hunch is correct," the doctor answered.

Spain smiled relieved at this and said, "Really! I knew it, but it's also a relief. I would have felt kind of foolish if it turned out to be a girl after so much proclaiming."

"It isn't unheard of for expecting mothers to guess their child's gender correctly. I suppose it means that you and the little one already have a strong connection," the doctor replied.

Spain smiled more at this and hugged at his stomach tightly as the doctor continued to look things over. After deciding that things were progressing well for Spain, she unhooked Spain and hooked Prussia to the machine. Like with the other, the doctor looked at the screen for several moments before proclaiming, "Everything looks to be going smoothly, but it seems that I can only tell one of their genders at the moment. The one of the left seems to be just a little too shy to show us."

"Not sure where the child would have gotten that from, none of us are exactly shy," Prussia commented.

"So then do you know what the one is?" France asked.

"From the looks of it it's another boy," the doctor answered.

"Then I guess you get a boy like you wanted too," Spain commented as he gave Prussia a pat on the back.

"We may be able to figure out the other one's gender during later check-ups. As it is, push comes to shove and you will know for sure in a few months' time when they're born," the doctor commented. With this said, the doctor looked over the screen showing the children one last time before she removed Prussia from the machine and scheduled them for another appointment one month later.

* * *

"Bruder, I appreciate you coming straight home from your appointment to study like you said you would, but did you really need to bring them with you?" Germany asked as he walked up to Prussia. They had a test in school the next day, and not feeling up to study like Germany would have wished for, Prussia had decided to invite France and Spain to their room.

"Come on, Wes, the more the merrier right? Besides, we all did so awesome with you helping us cram last time that it would not be fair to leave them behind," Prussia answered.

"Cramming is no way to get through your classes," Germany persisted.

"Correction. It is the awesome only way!" Prussia rebutted.

"Not to interrupt, but it looks like you two really need to do some grocery shopping. Do you guys want to order Pizza or Chinese food for this study party?" France asked as he walked back from quickly looking over the small kitchenette area.

"Pizza with breadsticks," Spain answered as he typed away on his phone. Since starting to show, Romano had taken his role of looking out for Spain's kid more seriously; namely by chewing Spain out if the Spaniard went or did anything without telling him. Due to this, Spain had decided to text Romano to both tell him where he was and the good news that he was correct on the baby's gender.

"Okay, fine whatever, but as long as you three are here 'studying' you better actually study. And if you are going to order pizza you might as well get two larges due to the bottomless-pit over there," Germany forfeited as he sat down and opened his textbook for the subject they were studying.

"That is what I was planning on. Is everyone alright with the normal choices?" France asked. Upon seeing nods and voices of agreement, he called the restaurant and was soon sitting with the others as they waited for the pizza to be delivered.

"So just out of curiosity, why were you three dressed like that today?" Germany asked.

"Because Hungary decided that it would be fun for us to dress up like that after those two bought dresses for maternity clothes," France answered only to then ask what chapters the test was actually on.

"Chapters eight and nine. And I would not have had that stupid dress if you had not been so unawesome and made me buy it," Prussia answered then complained.

"But you looked so cute in that dress; I was obviously correct that you would look good in it. Don't you think so Germany?" France protested.

"My brother in a dress was not something I actively wanted to see," Germany answered only to then sigh and wonder why he even brought the topic up.

"I kind of liked wearing a dress today, it felt a lot less restricting than pants are becoming. Though it was kind of awkward with how the teachers kept looking at us because of them," Spain commented. His phone then informed him that Romano replied to his text, causing him to go back to that conversation.

"I swear I'm never going to understand you three. But since you are here so you guys can cram, we might as well start," Germany sighed out only to then begin the study session.

 **As always, please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 16

"Man, talk about least awesome summer ever," Prussia complained from his place on France's couch. It was the end of summer break, and by now Prussia and Spain were obviously pregnant and counting down the days to when the children would be born.

"You know that they're no rules saying pregnant people are forbidden from the beach. And I'm sure Germany would have felt better if he was able to keep an eye on you; even if during his vacation," France commented as he placed his sketchbook down. He was in the process of making matching outfits for the children, but wanted to make sure that the design was perfect before putting it to cloth.

"Please, some unawesome little brat would have most likely thought that the awesome me was some kind of beached whale," Prussia argued only to stare at his swollen stomach.

"Then you could have gone to your own home for the time. Honestly, this is one of the few times when we get a real chance to go back to our countries, and since you and Spain got out of summer school you should have taken the opportunity to do something fun instead of sitting here mopping," France chastised.

"I did go home, but it's no fun being there by myself for an entire month. Anyways, where's Spain? Is he still on vacation with Romano?" Prussia answered then asked. He knew that Spain and Romano had been arguing about plans for keeping the kid both during their last year of school and later at Spain's house; leading to them deciding to spend a good amount of the break converting a guest room into a nursery at Spain's house.

"Non, since school starts up again in a couple days I'm sure that they made it back here. Most likely they're doing something in their room," France answered. Upon hearing this, Prussia pulled out his phone and texted Spain about where he was. Moments later he received an answer saying that he was busy unpacking and that they could go over to his room if they liked.

Seeing that there really was not anything better to do, the two of them left their places in the room and headed off to see Spain. When they entered their friend's room, they were met by the sight of him and Romano arguing about where they would place what in the room for the baby. At last Romano ended, "This room is just too small dammit! It would be better if they got you a bigger room, or a room with just you and the kid, or just let you move into an apartment somewhere and commute."

"Problems in paradise?" France asked as a way to announce his and Prussia's presence.

"Ya, explain to your idiot friend that you can't use a dresser as a way to save room instead of buying a crib and other baby furniture," Romano ordered.

"And you've yet to tell me why not. I mean, you could turn the first drawer into the actual crib and put all the baby stuff into the lower drawers. Plus you could use the top as a changing station. And the walls of the drawers would be tall enough so that I wouldn't have to worry about the miho falling out. I would just be so much easier than trying to fit a bunch of furniture in here!" Spain protested so strongly that it was obvious how much time he had put in in thinking of the idea.

"Because a dresser drawer is not made to hold little sleeping kids," Romano answered bluntly.

"I don't know, I think the idea sounds pretty awesome when it comes to saving space," Prussia commented as he looked around Spain's room. Since he and Germany were the only people in a three-person room, and France was the only person in a two-person room, their rooms always seemed less cramped than Spain's which was a two-person room with already two people.

"I suppose Romano's initial reaction is correct; this room is simply too small for three people. It may be best if we talk to someone about seeing if you guys can move rooms for this rest of this year," France commented.

"Seems a bit late though…do you think they'd even let us?" Romano asked.

"Even if we change rooms I still think that my idea would be cool to so. And if you think about it Roma, it would also be cheaper than buying a whole bunch of furniture," Spain persisted.

"I said no and I mean no! I told you that I was going to keep the kid from getting hurt from your own idiocy, and I meant that. So no!" Romano answered finitely.

Spain pouted at him before he turned his attention to his stomach and asked, "You don't think my idea is stupid, do you Miho?" A strong kick was all he got in response.

"Come now Spain, you should be happy that Romano is simply trying to think of the child's sake. And besides, don't you want your little one to have a real bed to go to sleep in at night? Especially was he gets bigger," France commented.

Instead of answering France's question, Spain turned his attention to Prussia and asked, "What about you, Prussia, do you have all of the stuff for your babies already?"

"Ya, since there's two of them Wes and I broke down and bought a legit crib to put them in with a separate one for one of them at home once all of this school stuff is done. As for clothes and diapers and stuff we just bought some of those plastic tubs that can stack in the closet or under beds to put them in. So far it looks like everything should work out," Prussia answered.

"I see," Spain commented as he looked over his room and thought over where in the world they could fit everything.

"Come on, Spain, let's go talk to the people about rooming. I'm certain that if we explain the situation they might have some idea of what we could do," France ordered as he took Spain and Romano by the hand and lead them to meet with said people.

After a bit of discussion and calling in several other students to work things out, it was decided that Romano and Spain would move into the three-person room next to Prussia and Germany. With this decided, the group spent the rest of that day and the next moving their items into the new room and planning on how to fit all of the baby stuff they would need into it later.

 **As always, please review~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 17

"You know, I'm sort of surprised that you guys are still in school right now. I mean, with how you could go into labor any day. Any moment," Italy commented as he ate lunch with the trio. School had continued since summer break without incident, and soon the countdown to the babies' births was in the single digits. Due to this, neither Spain nor Prussia were in the best of moods about school; both wishing for the time to finally arrive so their insides stopped feeling like big storms.

"We're already going to end up missing a bunch of school once the kids are born, it's going to be totally unawesome having to do all of that make-up work," Prussia commented.

"I've been too focused on thinking about the little ones coming out to even think about all of that stuff. But I guess we will be out of school for a while," Spain replied as he took a bite from his lunch.

"I suppose that is going to be hard for you guys," Italy said in thought.

"It'll be alright though, after all the teachers have already agreed to work with us during the few weeks given for maternity leave," France commented. They were not going to be given as much time off for leave as they would have liked, being given one month while still having to do take-home work, but he figured that between him and Germany they could keep things up to pace. It did also help that while the school expected all of this from them the teachers were more lax about them.

"Hey, when you guys have the babies you should bring them to school so that we can see them more," Italy commented.

"Well, I think the teachers wouldn't like us having the babies in the classroom the rest of the year, but I do agree that it would be nice if he came out already. Right Miho?" Spain commented as he happily rubbed his stomach.

"Just let the kid come when he feels like it, no point trying to make him come earlier," Romano ordered. It seemed that the longer the pregnancy took the more he found himself wishing that it would just get over with. Yet at the same time, he had to admit that he did not feel as ready to see the kid as Spain felt.

"But I don't want to wait any longer, I just want to see the little one now! And not just on a screen," Spain complained.

"Whether you like it or not you can't rush nature, Spain," Prussia commented. With this said, the group continued their lunch and then the day of school.

Soon the day drew on until the evening when Spain was finishing his homework. At that time he felt a sudden feeling in his stomach. The pain took him by surprise, only to be shaken out of it by a second wave which felt stronger and more pained. By then he realized that it felt similar to the feeling he was told to expect when going into labor. Realizing this, he called to Romano and soon Romano was driving them to the hospital with Spain texting France and Prussia to tell them what was happening. Upon receiving the text, France instantly agreed to meet them there with Prussia replying shortly after.

* * *

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," France cooed as he looked at the newly born child. It was late at night by the time Spain reached the hospital, and in the early hours of the morning by the time the child was born and given back to Spain after several tests. Due to the early hour and the stress of the labor, however, Spain had just joined Romano in sleep with Prussia leaving a few hours earlier due to Germany's digression.

"If you'd like I can get another blanket for you," the nurse commented after giving France the child to hold.

"Oui, that would be appreciated. I still have a few hours before I have to get back and would prefer to spend them here if that's alright. Besides, I still need to wait until Spain wakes up again to congratulate him," France answered as he walked with the child into the hallway to get a better look at it. Like the doctor had told them months ago, the child was a little boy; with little tufts of dirty-blond hair which he could only assume would darken to a shade of brown similar to Spain's. The boy blinked at the suddenly brighter light, reveling bright blue eyes before curling up in the crook of France's arm.

"You seem so good with him," the nurse commented as she brought the extra blanket.

"Well, he would not be the first baby I had ever seen; albeit the youngest I'd ever held. Besides, there is the chance that he is my son too," France answered as he walked back into the room while humming softly to the child.

"'Really?" the nurse asked as she coked an eyebrow. She knew that it was none of her business, but she had assumed that the Italian currently sleeping on the couch in the room was the father.

"Oui, there was a bit of a mishap where either I or our other friend who left earlier is the other father. However, he over there has more or less already claimed a protective, fatherly role over the child," France explained as he placed the child in the crib near Spain and sat in a chair.

"I see, you know that they have tests you can use to make sure. Just a thought since the boy is going to have plenty of test over the next few hours before leaving anyways," the nurse replied before she wished them goodnight and left.

"A test huh," France commented as he eft the chair to look at the child one last time. As he stared down at the boy he continued, "As if I would need some test to prove that this little boy is anything but my child."

 **As always please review~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 18

"See, Germany, now you're making the poor girl cry with these stupid tests!" Spain protested as he watched a nurse carefully take a DNA sample from the newborn. Prussia had only the other day had his twins; a little boy and a little girl. However, since Spain had his little one there had been arguments between the trio as to who would be the father of Prussia's twins.

"The few tears now will be worth it to stop the years of emotional stress caused by you and France constantly bickering about it. Besides, shouldn't you be doting on your son?" Germany commented as he watched the nurse return the girl to Prussia and take hold of the boy.

"Miguel's fine; sleeping like a baby over there with Roma," Spain commented only to then walk over to the chair Romano and his little son was sleeping in to happily watch them.

"You have to admit that it is more difficult with the twins. Even though the boy obviously has my brow and eyes, Spain refuses to believe that the two are mine," France commented as he entered the room Prussia was using in the maternity ward.

"That's because while the boy is busy with your brow the girl has my entire face," Spain argued before taking the girl from Prussia and held her near his other child and continued, "Look Anna, it's your big brother Miguel. Can you say hi?"

At the time, the little girl Anna had just called down from the test, only to begin crying upon being pulled away from her mother. Her crying so near the other sleeping child caused Miguel to awaken crying followed by Romano. Displeased to be awaken, Romano glared at Spain and asked, "Dammit Spain, what the hell do you think you're doing scaring the babies?"

"I didn't mean to make them cry. Shoo, shoo, it's alright little ones," Spain apologized only to then attempt to juggle the two infants and calm them down.

"Spain, just bring her back here," Prussia ordered as the nurse returned with his son, August. Reluctantly, Spain did so and placed the girl in the opposite arm from her brother.

"You know, they are only fraternal twins. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be only half siblings," Germany commented and sighed in relief as the babies stopped crying.

"Hm, that is true, but I like the idea of them not being split like that," France mused from his place. After the moment more to think, his mind went to a different thought causing him to ask, "So will you be leaving the hospital soon?"

"Ya, the doc said earlier that the little ones and I can leave tomorrow morning," Prussia answered.

"I see, in that case you should come to the school with us in the afternoon. Spain was planning on going to pick up some of his make-up work and I'm sure that the others would like to see the three babies together," France offered.

"I don't know, with everything that just happened in these last few days I think it would be better to just go home with the little guys and rest," Prussia weakly protested. He was already planning on taking the little kids to school at some point to show them off, but at the moment he was just too tired to even think about homework. Besides, while Spain was already almost one week into Maternity leave this was his official first day and had plenty of time to put off work.

"Hm, I understand your point of view, but non. It isn't so much an offer as an order. You see, I may have earlier today told Canada and Seychelles that they would be able to see the little ones tomorrow afterschool," France replied.

"Ya, and I have a right to say that the little ones and I can rest at home," Prussia rebutted, not at all amused that plans were being made for him and his children behind his back.

"It's not that big a deal, Bruder. After all, the teachers may actually think better of you if you showed the initiative and started your make-up work early," Germany commented only to earn an annoyed look from his brother. He then continued, "And as it is, it's not like you would be getting much rest. After all, along with taking care of two little ones while I'm at school you will most likely end up bombarded by the others as soon as school is over. None of that sounds restful, ja?"

"And taking the kids to school to pick up work is supposed to be better?" Prussia asked.

Germany simply shrugged to this and replied, "At least it would mean that the other nations can get the baby mania out of their systems."

"I have to admit, I'm not looking all that forward to all of the homework along with taking care of the kids either, but I think that it could be fun to see the happy faces of the others when they see our kids. What do you think Roma?" Spain commented.

"I think the bastard should just do whatever the hell will make him less annoying," Romano answered.

"Okay then, we have three yeses to Prussia coming to school tomorrow afternoon with us, one no, and one who does not care. Sounds like Prussia will be joining us to show off the little ones after all," France commented.

"No fair, I call entrapment. Or Peer-pressure, or whatever other unawesome title fits for this situation," Prussia pouted.

"Would you rather we took no notice in you and the little ones and left you alone all day and night to take care of them by yourself. I think the word you're looking for is 'caring,'" France retorted.

"Or look at it this way, if you come with then all of the others can see how awesome your little ones are," Spain commented; trying to sell the idea to his friend.

At last Prussia sighed and answered, "Fine, I suppose the little ones and I can make an awesome appearance to that unawesome building called school. Just quiet down for a bit so that they can sleep, okay?"

 **And stopping here for now**

 **As always please review~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 19

"Vee, they're all so cute! So did you guys get all of your homework stuff figured out?" Italy asked as he gushed over the infants. As the trio agreed upon, they came to school with the children that afternoon to partly get their homework and partly to show off their children.

"Everything that they could yes. It helps that Germany told the teachers of this plan in advance," France answered.

"So then are you going to be missing a lot of school too, France-san?" Japan asked after taking a quick photo of the children.

"Some, unlike those two the teachers aren't willing to let me take the whole month off, but I can still take a few days off here and there," France answered.

"Hey, did you guys ever figure out the parent-situation issue?" Italy asked.

"That's true, you guys don't seem as tense as I would have figured due to the previous bickering," Hungry commented. Due to the comment, Spain and France made an awkward face before Spain answered, "As it turns out, Germany's idea about the twins being only half-siblings was correct. So Anna is my little daughter and August is France's son."

"I see, perhaps it's for the best. After all, this means that each of you has two children then," Japan commented.

"Well, since we got our homework should we head home so Prussia can actually show the place to the kids?" Spain asked. He knew that Prussia had come straight to school from the hospital, and that his friend would have preferred to be home by now.

"We can soon, but first one more stop," France answered.

"And where to now?" Prussia asked.

"To the student council room of course! I promised Seychelles a chance to see the little ones once they were born," France answered.

"If she really wanted to see then she could have just come to the hospital after school like the others," Prussia commented bluntly. France ignored this, however, and began to happily drag his friends and their children to the student council room

* * *

"Surprise!" France called out happily as he and the rest of his group strolled into the student council's room. Upon hearing the proclamation, Seychelles looked up and replied, "Hi France, Prussia, Spain. And these must be…Oh my God! They're all so cute."

After saying this she rushed up to take a closer look at the three infants. France simply chuckled at this and introduced, "Seychelles, let me introduce you to the three new-comers. The one in Spain's arms is his son Miguel. The little boy in the stroller is August, and his sister is Anna."

"Hello, little ones. Oh, I just can't believe that they're already here. I mean, it feels like it was just a few weeks ago that you stopped with the student council and everyone learned about the pregnancies."

"Si, it really does feel that way," Spain agreed, only to then let Seychelles hold his son upon seeing the pleading in the girl's face.

"So is England out this afternoon?" France asked after scanning the room to see that the president was nowhere in sight.

"Ya, he had a meeting with the principal this afternoon or something. What's wrong little one, is my face really that interesting?" Seychelles answered then asked upon having the child awaken and stare intently at her face.

"The little ones' eyes are still adjusting, so I suppose faces with all of the shadows and lights would be interesting for them," France commented only to then lightly pat the baby's head. He had been hoping that England would be around for him to show the children to and to annoy him, but if the island nation was busy someplace else he could not help it. He would simply have to try some other time.

"So I was wondering, what are you guys going to do once your maternity leave it over with? I mean, as cool as I think it could be to have them in the class with you guys, I think that the teachers would have a different opinion," Seychelles asked.

"That is true. They are babies, after all, not class pets. But we have already looked into it and have found a day care nearby which should be alright for until we graduate," France answered. As he said this, a whimper came from the stroller, causing the group to look down at August as he awoke, squirmed, then began to cry out.

"Guess its food time, huh, and sounding like time for the three of us to say goodbyes," Prussia commented as he rolled the children out to find a more private place to feed his children.

"Now that I think about it, France, I should probably get back to my room with Miguel before Romano starts to worry. See ya later, Seychelles," Spain commented before he took his child from the reluctant girl and left.

I suppose it is getting late. Don't work too hard now, alright Seychelles," France sighed out.

"Don't worry about me, and I'll be sure to tell England that he missed you guys. See you later too," Seychelles replied. With this France also left.

 **After a long wait and shorter than usual…well at least it is something…**

 **As always, please review~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 20

"Goodbye, Miguel! Goodbye Anna! I love you! I'll miss you! I'll see you after school so be good babies for the nice day-care ladies!" Spain proclaimed as he said goodbye to his children before leaving for school. It was their first day back to school since going on maternity leave, and neither he nor Prussia were all that excited to leave their children in some stranger's care while they sat in school. but Spain refused to let this mean he would act sad in front of the infants.

"Not to seem cold, but at this rate we are going to be late for class," France commented.

"I know, I know. And I'm done, really. What about you Prussia, did you say goodbye to the little ones?" Spain asked. In response, Prussia gave an awkward look before commenting, "I did. Just, not as long winded as yours. Now let's go!"

As they left, the trio took one more look at the small children; a pout on each of their faces for leaving them there. With this they rushed off to school, only to as France speculated, appear late. Seeing that they were already late, they decided to take their time with walking to the classroom. As they walked, Spain decided to ask, "Is everything alright Prussia? I mean, you had been acting differently from usual."

"In case you forgot, I did just have twins. I wouldn't really call that usual for me," Prussia commented bluntly. His friends frowned slightly at this, but stayed silent in thought. They had noticed that things had seemed to change for their friend since the birth. He seemed a bit more worried and depressed than would be expected for a new mother, and would drastically change from wanting to be the only one with the children to pushing them off to anyone else at the drop of a hat. They knew something was wrong, and most likely knew what it was, but the issue would go nowhere as long as Prussia failed to admit to it.

As they neared the classroom, Prussia stopped and commented, "I don't think I can do this. Leaving the kids there and pretending that everything is normal here. I mean, we don't even know if the kids are normal so what if something happens with them and those workers don't know how to deal with it?"

"Prussia, I understand your anxiety, but they're trained professionals. If anyone can take care of them for a few hours they can. And if something does happen they have our cell phone numbers and will call us. From there we'll simply go back and see what the issue is, alright? Now come on, maybe some mindless school classes will help you get your mind off things," France persuaded, but Prussia refused to move.

After a few moments to think, Prussia slowly began to walk to the classroom; only to halt when he heard the principal ask, "I realize that it had been a while for you boys, but you realize that school started half an hour ago."

"We got a bit delayed leaving the babies at their first day in daycare," France retorted. How he saw things, he had more important things to worry about at the moment than a prissy principal looking for reasons to get them in trouble.

"I see, but what kind of example are you setting up for the children if they grow up learning that it's alright to be tardy?" the principal asked.

"…You've never had a kid before, have you? I mean, otherwise you would know how difficult it can be to simply leave your little baby to someone else like we're being forced to," Spain commented after a moment of thought. The principal simply glared at the comment, only to then ask, "So what are you thinking, that because I don't have any children I am unable to be sympathetic?"

"Perhaps," Spain replied as he looked at the classroom. Things inside the room had grown quiet; most likely from its inhabitants trying to listen to their conversation.

"And at the same time it does not change the fact that you are once again breaking rules and thinking that you are entitled to such liberties simply because of a situation," the principal remarked.

"Just shut the hell up! Nobody cares about you or your unawesome rules or your unawesome threats anymore. Just go back to your unawesome little office so we can go to class and have this day get over with!" Prussia shouted out at the man. The principal, his friends, and the other eavesdroppers all stared at Prussia in silence for the outburst.

"Prussia I'm giving you de-," the principal began after regaining his composer; only to be stopped by Prussia yelling back, "I said shut the fuck up! Gott I can't…I can't take this right now."

With this said Prussia stormed off, followed by France and Germany left to check on Prussia as Spain reluctantly slinking into the classroom. The classroom was in a bit of chaos from listening to the conversation, with several students asking what was going on with Prussia or simply using the chaos as a chance to visit with their friends. This chaos lasted for several minutes until the teacher got control again; completely forgetting to bring up the trio's tardiness.

 **Still a short one but the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **As always, please review~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 21

"Prussia, are you in here?" France asked as he opened the door to the classroom he and his friends had used as their personal club room. The room was vacant that day, and the lights were off as if to say no one was there, but he and Germany could still hear shuddered gasps from the far corner.

They followed the noise to the corner, where they found Prussia. He was curled into a ball, trembling slightly, his arms protectively covering his face. Concerned about seeing his brother like this, Germany knelt down and asked, "Bruder, what's wrong? This isn't like you at all."

Prussia jumped slightly when Germany spoke, ending with him commenting, "Y-ya. I just…I needed a moment to collect myself. How mad was the principal when I ran off?"

"Don't know, we ran off after you before he could respond," France answered. He then paused for a moment before continuing, "Prussia…I think it's time we had a bit of a talk. I'm going to be blunt with you when I say Spain was correct about you acting differently, and while I know that you're just going to say that it's because of the twins I think that there is more than that. Remember at one of the appointments how the doctor was telling us about how you and Spain might feel depressed afterwards? Is that what's going on with you?"

Prussia pouted and avoided eye contact as he replied, "It's not something as unawesome as a simple depression."

"Then what is it? Because for the last few weeks you have been emotionally everywhere and I would like to know what's going on," Germany commented, genuinely concerned for his brother and the infants.

Prussia continued to stay silent, staring at the floor by his foot. He had stopped trembling at least, but instead had a look of embarrassment. France frowned at the look, only to continue coaxing, "Prussia, you know that we're your friends, and whatever is going on is not going to stop how we think about you. But we want to make sure that you're alright. After all, the last thing we would want is for this attitude of yours to start effecting you or the little ones."

"You're worried about them? And what, you think I'm not? Worrying about them is all I can think about! What's happening to them right now? Are they alright? Will they be alright this evening? Will they be alright with so-and-so? What if something happens and I can't be there to help them? What about when they get bigger? Am I good enough to raise two kids at once to begin with? I've thought about all of this before when I was pregnant, but for some reason now that they're here I can't stop but think about it and the answers seem to be bad. And they just keep repeating to the point where I can't stop but find something to worry about which leads to practically a hundred other things and then-!"

At this point France wrapped Prussia in a hug and tried to shush him quiet in a comforting voice. The reason for this was because Prussia had gotten up to pace the room only to then look as if to break down and start trembling out of fear again. As France did so, Prussia took several deep breaths and eventually calmed down again. Once he was calm Germany commented, "So from the sounds of it you've been working yourself into panic attacks. I suppose that would explain some of the other things wrong with you currently; such as the bouts of insomnia and expressions. And let me guess, you decided to try hiding this because you thought that it would make you seem less awesome to us, ja?"

Prussia glanced up to Germany before guiltily nodding his head and commenting, "Spain never seems to have any issues like this with his kid."

"Oui, but Spain is not you. For example, he isn't the kind of person to simply bottle up his emotions until they explode like you are currently. Prussia, it's common for new mothers to feel anxious and depressed after the birth, the doctor told us that several times. The important part was to talk about it if it lasted too long or started to get out of hand like it is with you."

"Post-partum depression, you mean," Germany commented as he searched his mind for what he knew about the topic. He remembered seeing a pamphlet on the subject mixed in with others after one of Prussia's appointments, but besides that little was found in his mind.

"I told you, I'm not really that depressed," Prussia persisted.

"No, just becoming so anxious over random questions to the point of having attacks which are disrupting your life. Which technically is one of the symptoms. Prussia, you should really talk to someone about this. You know that we're always here for you and the little ones," France persisted.

"Or if it's an issue of not wanting to look weak in front of us than go talk to an actual councilor. They have one at this school who you could talk to right now even! The sooner you recognize this and get help the sooner things can move on and you can start to enjoy this new life you got us into," Germany continued.

Prussia simply sighed at this and said nothing, finally deciding to instead break free of France's embrace and start towards the door. Not sure where his brother was going, Germany decided to continue, "Or look at it this way, if you don't get help and allow these anxieties to continue happening, what will you do if another anxiety attack happens when you're alone with the twins? After all, half the time if you're with the twins you'll tell off anyone who tries to be in the same room as you."

Prussia glared at his brother for this new fear placed in his head, only to then reply, "Not awesome, Wes, definitely not awesome. Using a person's worries of worries against them. Fine I'll talk with a councilor so where is that person in this unawesome school."

Germany and France sighed partly out of relief for this, only for Germany to then escort his brother to the correct office as France headed to the classroom yet again.

 **Personally, I hate it when I get panic attacks...**

 **A bit out of character for Prussia, but could not resist giving one of them some kind of the baby blues (Or at least some of the symptoms of it).**

 **As always please review~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 22

"My little ones, I really did miss you guys," Spain sighed contently as he, France, Germany, and Romano picked up the three infants after school. It simply felt strange for him to be away from his little children for so long, and as the day went on he grew more and more excited to be with them again.

"So where's the other potato-bastard?" Romano asked Germany as they left. He did not really care, but Prussia's absence for the entire day plus not picking his twins up perked his curiosity.

"Prussia had some personal issues to work through and said that he would meet us at his room," France answered, overhearing the question.

"Sounds stupid," Romano commented but said no more in favor of picking up the toy that Miguel threw on the sidewalk. Upon realizing that the toy was no longer with him, the child began to scream for it, causing Romano to reluctantly sigh and place the toy back in the stroller in hopes of quieting the child down. Germany saw this, and simply shook his head. Instead he decided to change the subject off his brother and onto something else as they continued on their way to the dormitory.

By the time they reached Germany and Prussia's room, it was already getting later in the evening and were all a bit hungry. Due to this, they were all presently surprised to smell dinner cooking when they entered the room; followed by the sight of Prussia in the kitchen area busily putting the finishing touches on the meal.

After getting over his shock, France asked, "If this isn't a rare sight! Now the question becomes: did you make enough for all of us or just you and Germany?"

"Enough to share. Did you guys pick up the kids alright?" Prussia answered then asked.

"Si, and according to the day-care ladies they were all really good kids," Spain answered as he beamed down at the three little faces. As he did this, Anna scrunched up her face before giving out a cry; followed by August crying even louder.

"Jeez, what did you do now you idiot?" Romano asked as he covered his ears and prayed that Miguel would not also join in. In response to the yelling, Germany looked at the clock before asking his brother, "Is the formula ready?"

"I was just waiting for them to get here before I heated it up. It'll be just a moment," Prussia answered as the microwave beeped that the contents were ready. He then took two little bottles out of the microwave as Germany unbuckled the twins from their seats. The two brothers then each grabbed a child and began to feed the infants the formula.

"Wow, how did you know that they were hungry?" Spain asked, obviously impressed.

"It's 5:30. The twins always have their dinner between five and 5:45, spend time awake until quarter to seven, then get ready for bed so that we can do our homework," Germany answered.

"Putting them on a schedule huh, that's really like you guys. But shouldn't you be a bit more lax? I mean, they are only a month old," Spain commented.

"It's the schedule they picked, so why make them change it? Besides, even infants can wish for the dependability of a schedule," Germany persisted.

"It works out pretty awesome for us too. It means that we know what they want when they want it," Prussia replied, only to then hand Anna off to Spain after she finished her bottle. He then headed back to the kitchen to see to dinner, only to find that France had finished it and was filling plates for everyone.

"I guess so, but they're schedule will probably change anyways so why make them stick with something that they'll grow tired of? Besides, I don't like making things so order-filled for my little one," Spain commented as he looked between Anna and Miguel. He then noticed his son eye the remainder of August's bottle, causing the Spaniard to retire to the opposite corner of the room to feed Miguel.

"I suppose that would make sense for you Spain, after all, you could hardly bring order to Romano when he was younger. It would be weird to expect you to be so demanding to an infant now," France commented as he sat down near Spain.

Once he and the rest were seated, they began to eat their meals while handing the children between each other and catching Prussia up from what he missed in class that day. Soon seven o'clock came, at which point Germany decided that it was time for France, Spain, Romano, and Miguel to leave for their respective rooms.

Spain was in thought as he entered their room, only to then comment, "It must be a bit easier if Miguel was on a schedule, but I like how things are right now. Even if it gets tiring, it's not like it seems to be hurting anything. What do you think, Roma?"

"Honestly, I don't really care. So what if they're using a different method to raising the other kids? It's not like it can completely stop the little brats from crying or being a giant time sponge no matter how much you try to put them on a schedule. Besides, it's like that French-bastard commented, how are you supposed to put a little kid on a schedule when you can hardly keep yourself on one?"

Spain could not help but smile at this before agreeing and deciding to place his little son in the crib; thinking that since the other two were tired he might as well see if this one was. This, however, only succeeded in the infant growing annoyed at the early bedtime and deciding to cry until they picked him up again and to continue the trend for the next hour.

 **The idea for this came after watching my older brothers' parenting methods with their own kids.**

 **As always, please review~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 23

"France, hold up! I have something for you!" Seychelles called after the older nation as she rushed up towards him. France had decided to pester people in the student council room, but upon seeing no one there he abruptly left and missed seeing Seychelles enter. She saw him, however, and decided to use the chance to give him something.

Hearing the call, France turned around and waited as Seychelles reached him, bag in tow. Once she arrived he asked, "Hello Seychelles, is something the matter?"

"No, I'm just happy I caught up with you! I wasn't sure if I was going to see you after today sine it's the last day before the holiday break, but I wanted to give you this," Seychelles answered before handing the bag to France.

"And what's this?" France asked as he looked inside the bag to see that it had several presents inside.

"They're for the babies! At first I was also going to get presents for you guys too, but then I had so much fun looking at toys and I wasn't really sure what you guys would like that I kind of forgot," Seychelles answered.

"Merci, Seychelles, this is very thoughtful of you. But you know that it really isn't needed," France replied as he smiled happily at the younger nation.

"Nonsense, just because England and the teachers are probably expecting us to work through the break doesn't mean I can't celebrate at all. Besides, you can never have too many toys for little kids," Seychelles said, only to then excuse herself after she received a text from England.

With the bag in tow, he headed towards Germany and Prussia's rooms where the others were waiting for him. Since they had the time off for the holidays, the trio had decided to head to their own homes the next day. It would be the first time the little ones would see their real homes, and since they were all excited to be home for a few days they were going to spend the evening together before splitting up. He decided that it would be a good enough time as any to distribute the presents.

* * *

"Hey France, what took ya?" Prussia asked as he opened the door for his friend to enter. As France walked passed, Prussia and the others looked questioning at the bag. Once reaching the couch, France sat down and placed the bag down in front of him; not saying anything about it. At last Spain asked, "What's with the bag?"

"These, they're presents for the little ones from Seychelles. Such a considerate girl," France answered as he took three brightly wrapped presents out of the bag. He then read the tags, and continued to hand one to Spain and Miguel and the other two to Prussia and his children.

"A bit early to be opening Christmas presents, don't you think?" Prussia commented as he carefully shook one of the presents.

"Oui, I know that it's still a few days away, but I'm curious. Now stop shaking it and open it," France ordered.

"What do you think Miguel, do you want to see what's inside?" Spain asked as he held the present close to his son's reach. In response, the boy leaned closer to the present, grabbed it with both hands, and bit at one of the corners.

"It's not food you idiot. Here, try using your hands," Romano complained to the infant before carefully unwrapping the present around the child. Romano then gave a confused look as he opened the box to see that it held a basket. And in the basket was a little plush caterpillar protecting several tomatoes.

"What…the hell…is this supposed to be?" Romano asked as he carefully removed the contents for the others to see.

"And here she told me she planned the presents around what the little ones would like, not the mothers," France commented.

"Maybe he just bit at the box because he smelled to tomatoes and was hungry," Spain offered as he happily grabbed one of the tomatoes and took a bite of it. Miguel watched him as he did this, only to then yell and reach for the red fruit in his mother's hands.

"Sorry Miho. I know that they're soft and delicious, but you're still too young for solid food. Maybe in a couple months you can try one," Spain answered to the crying child. He then handed the boy the caterpillar toy in hopes of calming him. It seemed to work for a moment, only for him to decide to play the game of throwing it on the ground and crying until someone picks it up.

France and Prussia watched this for a few moments before they lost interest and Prussia decided to open the two presents he was given. In the box for Anna he found a plush bird holding onto a fairy tale picture book, and in August's a CD with lullabies from around the world along with a new blanket.

"You have to admit, both of those seem a lot more practical than the present for Miguel," Germany commented as he entered the room and noticed the three presents with their tags.

"I'm not complaining," Prussia commented as he looked at his phone for the time then handed August to his brother; knowing that they had reached the time when his son preferred to only be with his uncle. August happily went to Germany, his little hands gently feeling the soft fabric of the blanket. Prussia then continued to flip through the picture book as he continued to France, "You'll need to make sure to thank Seychelles for us next time you see her."

"Will do," France answered, only to then turn to Germany and ask, "And where were you just now?"

"Prussia and I had used up the majority of our food since we were planning on going home tomorrow, so I had to buy some for tonight," Germany answered as he showed the bag filled with already made meals for the five of them. With this, the meals were distributed and the group began their small party.

 **Not the best chapter but oh well, it's something…**

 **As always please review~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 24

"Happy new year, Germany-san," Japan greeted as Germany answered his door. They were still on break, and after a compulsive decision to visit his friend, Japan found himself at Germany's house.

"Vee, hi Japan! Happy new year too!" Italy replied as he rushed to the door, Miguel in his hands.

"Hello, Italy…and Miguel? Why is Miguel here?" Japan asked.

"France, Spain, and Prussia decided that they wanted to spend some time together and Romano said that he wanted some alone time of his own," Germany answered, only to then lead the group into the living room so that he could keep an eye on the little ones as they talked.

"So I take it they left Miguel to Italy and he decided on a baby play-date?" Japan asked.

"Sure let's go with that," Italy commented, only to then place Miguel down so that he could stare at the other infants.

"And how have the little ones been?" Japan asked as he also watched the children. He had been too busy to see the children, but was still curious.

"Typical infants for the most part. August is acting up a bit more recently since his teeth are starting to come in," Germany answered as he gave his hand to his fussing nephew to chew on. He then continued, "Not much to complain about with Anna, except for a lack of interest in babbling."

"I suppose that's not too bad. And what about Miguel?" Japan asked.

"Well…according to big brothers Spain and France and Romano, Miguel is a bit of a trouble-maker and likes to cry out a lot. I bet when he's older he'll be a really fun kid," Italy answered. Germany simply shook his head at this, and even more so when Miguel began to fuss over falling onto his stomach. Italy readily obliged the child by placing him back into a sitting position.

"With all of the sighing you would think that you dislike having the little ones here," Japan commented.

"Let's just say that I am constantly reminded at how nice it is that Prussia's children are so far well behaved. My patients would have probably reached its limit otherwise," Germany replied.

"Nah, I bet you would be happy even if they weren't the best babies. You look after them too well to simply like them because they're quiet," Italy commented as he happily played with Miguel's little hands and caused Germany to slightly blush.

"What's this, is Germany actually happy to have some awesome little kids to dote over," Prussia asked as he, Spain, and France walked into the room.

"Hello Japan, happy new year," Spain commented as they took their own seats. He then turned to Italy and happily engulfed his little son in a hug.

"Have they been alright for you guys?" France asked as he surveyed the group.

"They should just be about ready for a nap," Germany answered then watched as Anna began to fuss; tired of laying on her stomach followed by Prussia picking her up to set on his lap.

"Hey, did you guys have fun?" Italy asked the trio.

"Yes, it was nice to be together just the three of us like old times. But I would be lying if I said that I did not miss the little ones," France answered.

"So what did you three do during your group time?" Germany asked.

"A little this and that…stuff you would probably not want to know about," France answered with a slight smirk, causing Germany to once again shake his head as his imagination tried to determine what he was talking about only to decide that he really did not care.

At last Germany responded, "Just don't let it lead to more infants. I'll be fine with these two but more would be an issue."

The group could not help but laugh at this, followed by them changing the topic to what the infants did while their parents were away before preparing dinner. Once dinner was complete, the different groups went their own ways.

 **For some reason I find the idea of Germany having a secret soft spot for little kids both plausible and endearing (probably due to how Kindergaten started in Germany).**

 **Sorry for the long wait for a really short chapter….**

 **As always, please review~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 25

"So then you're sure that it should be alright for us to sell them this year? I mean, the principal isn't going to throw a fit or anything," Romania asked as he talked with England and Norway during a break in classes. School had started once again, and in what would feel like no time Valentine's Day would quickly approach. With this in mind, the magic club was back to thinking about their fundraiser.

Norway refused to believe that his idea of enchanted roses was a bad idea, nor did the other two think so, so he had spent bits of time throughout the year learning what happened last time and perfecting their potency. Due to this, they now had a reasonable amount of flowers nearing ready to sell and from the tests he ran none of them showed any sign of strange side effects. They knew, however, that while the principal did not openly blame them for anything concerning the bad touch trio's predicament, he still looked at them suspiciously for it.

"If you're worried about that then why don't we give some to the principal and see if he shows any uncounted for side effects," Norway commented.

"No, Norway, that wouldn't do," England commented. He then looked over to where France, Prussia, and Spain were sitting before asking the trio, "What about you three? Would you like to help us test our Valentine's Day flowers again?"

"And what do we look like, your lab animals?" France asked.

"In the right light yes," Romania answered.

"Nah, I think that if things happen like last time Wes would kick me out for being an idiot," Prussia commented.

"And I think I should have learned my lesson by now about trusting things given to me by Mr. Eyebrows over there," Spain remarked.

To all of this England simply shrugged his shoulders and commented, "Looks like there actually is a brain and memory between the three of them."

"We heard that!" the bad touch trio remarked in unison. It looked like they were about to say more, but stopped when the next teacher entered their room and classes resumed. After this, the day continued on as normal, with the trio promptly leaving after school to pick their children up from the day care.

As they walked, Spain commented, "Hard to believe that in only a few weeks Valentine's Day will be here."

"Oui, then in a few months we will all be done with this school nonsense and back to our normal lives," France continued.

"It will be nice. I mean, people always say that raising kids is like a full time job, and that school is also like a full time job. It'll be a nice change of pace going from technically two and a half to only one," Prussia commented.

"Two and a half?" France asked.

"Twins. Not as hard as raising two different aged kids – or two jobs in themselves - but still harder than raising one," Prussia answered.

"You'll have it lucky Prussia, so I better not hear any complaining later on. After all, you will get to play stay-at-home parent for as long as you like while France and I get to play parent with a really busy job on top of that," Spain warned.

"Though he will be stuck with Germany constantly making sure that he does his stay-at-home thing properly," France commented.

"Of course I will. I'll be the most awesome stay-at-home parent out there and raise my little ones to be the most awesome children around," Prussia answered.

"I see, just don't overdo things to the point of having another panic attack. I can imagine that it could get difficult if you only hang around with the little ones all the time," France cautioned. Prussia seemed to verbally pause at this, only to then nod and say that he would take that into thought.

"It might also get a bit harder for the little ones to play together once we go back to our jobs," Spain commented a bit sadly. It was fun for him to watch how the three interacted with each other, and he could only imagine it turning more fun once the children were older and could interact more. But before the whole attending school nonsense started, the three of them were all too busy to meet as often as during school. It would be a shame, he decided, if their daily lives stopped the three from being good siblings.

"Don't worry, Spain. I'm sure that we'll be able to think of some routine for playdates or something," Prussia remarked, understanding his friend's concern.

By that point they had reached the day care, and happily took the infants from the caregivers. It always made them happy to see their children smiling excited about seeing them, and from what the caregivers told them the children were always excited by the time they usually entered the center. With the children in tow, the trio began on their way to their rooms, talking and planning more on the play-date subject as they went.

 **And another short one…**

 **As always, please review~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 26

"Okay, and so the answer is…bruder, can't you pay attention for once?" Germany asked. Winter had passed to spring quickly, and in a few short weeks they would all graduate; ideally. But first they had to finish and pass their last round of exams. Prussia never had much of an interest in studying for the other exams, and with his two children sleeping a few yards away from him he had even less interest and kept getting sidetracked. At that moment, instead of listening to Germany he was watching his son nibble on his foot in his sleep.

Germany simply frowned at this before he heard an argument from their neighbor followed by Miquel crying. Several moments passed as Spain and Romano most likely calmed down the child, only for the short-lived silence to be broken by Spain barging into Germany and Prussia's room with Romano and Miguel in tow. As he entered he said, "Hey guys, hope you don't mind, but we had the great idea of studying with you guys for tomorrow's exam."

"Great, just what we need. More distractions," Germany answered with a frown.

"You guys should have just started off over here. After all, with my awesome hearing I could hear you guys unawesomely having trouble studying," Prussia commented, replacing August's foot with his pacifier.

"Probably should have," Spain agreed as he placed Miguel between himself and Romano; only to then look over expectantly at Germany and Prussia. As Romano sat down next to the infant, Miguel began to squirm then give out a cry. The group had learned that of the three infants Miguel was the loudest, and while the cry was relatively quiet for the child it was still loud enough to wake his half siblings. Confused about the noise, the twins began to fuss, ending with August giving out a cry of his own.

"This isn't going to work," Germany stated. He cared about his niece and nephew and their needs like any responsible uncle, but at the same time he also cared about keeping his and his brother's grades up. Due to this, as exam time came Germany had tried his best to persuade the infants to an early sleep so that they would have more time to study. And now having another lot of people thrown into the mix and keeping the infants from sleep was going to spoil all of his planning.

"It's not the kid's fault that they woke up. Besides, it's not fair to make them go to bed early," Prussia criticized.

"Kids need to get a lot of sleep, especially when their little. Besides, you have a hard enough time focusing on studying with the little ones asleep; how would you do with them awake?" Germany rebutted.

"So then what do you expect us to do? It's not like we can simply tell the kids to go away until the end of exams," Prussia criticized.

Germany thought about this for a moment as he looked between everyone else in the room. An idea then came to him, causing him to say, "Maybe not for the entire time, but I can see that happening for at least a few hours tonight."

With this said, Germany got up and left the room for a few minutes, leaving the others to sit in the room confused as to where he left. When he came back, France was with him in tow looking confused. Germany then looked to the others again and said, "Alright, Prussia, put the twins in their stroller so that France can take them and also Miguel."

"And why am I taking the three of them? In case you forgot there's an exam tomorrow and I should probably study for it," France asked.

"And so do the rest of us. And how I see it it's about time you took a more active role as their supposed-to-be father figure," Germany answered.

"I get that, but why does it mean that I have to watch the three by myself? I'd be more than happy to join you guys and study and watch them with you," France commented in an attempt to compromise.

"No, now take them so that we can concentrate in peace. Besides, if you really want to complain then save it for the teachers. Knowing you, you will probably just be able to flirt the teachers into giving you a passing grade anyways," Germany retorted, only to then carefully put a dozing Anna into a seat next to August and pushing then towards France.

France frowned slightly as he looked down at the infants. He understood where Germany was coming from, and he had at times wished to spend more time with the little ones. But at the same time he also wanted to finish school on a good note with his grades. On the other hand, the three children were either asleep or looked as if ready to fall asleep, and what was the harm in taking them someplace quiet for bedtime. It was not like he needed to be loud and keeping them awake to study.

With this in mind, he agreed to take the children and said that he would bring them back in a couple hours for their mothers; Prussia and Spain frowning slightly as they watched France take the infants with him instead of staying with them. Once France and the three infants were gone, Germany looked over to the rest of the group and said, "Now, let's get back to studying."

The group groaned at this, but eventually they were able to begin studying. After a few hours of this, and by coincidence when the group was no longer making any kind of progress, France returned with the now all sleeping infants, saying that he decided that it was getting late.

 **And kind of starting to wrap things up**

 **As always, please review~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 27

"And finally the day is at hand," Prussia commented as he, Spain, and France left the classroom in favor of retrieving their children from the daycare center. All of the finals were passed, and by this time on the next day they would graduate and be finished with all of this school nonsense.

"Ya, it means we get to trade in the pain-in-the-neck work of school for the pain-in-the-neck work of adulthood and normal work," France replied. While he may not have had a perfect time with this whole school experience, he still looked at it as more fun than returning to constant meetings, arguments, paperwork, and traveling. He could now appreciate how so many people looked at high school as a simpler time in their lives.

"I think it'll be nice to go back to our normal nation lives. I mean, we had spent our whole lives in that role so I guess playing a student was kind of…weird. And besides, I can't wait for the whole celebration stuff tomorrow! It's just, are you sure Picardy will be able to handle the three of them throughout the ceremony?" Spain commented then asked France. The three of them had to sit up front with the others graduating, while any teachers, bosses, and other personifications not in the school but decided to celebrate had to sit in a different area. This included the three infants, who their parents had agreed to have present for the ceremony.

"Picardy has yet to completely fail me as an assistant, so I see no harm in having him try. Besides, with any hope the ceremony will bore the little ones to sleep," France reasoned.

"Why do you wish that? I want the little ones to be awake and remember it so that they can be proud of us later," Spain criticized.

"They're barely six months old Spain. Can you remember anything from when you were that old? Besides, even if they'd remember it for a little while, are they really going to be able to understand the significance of it?" Prussia answered. He personally saw having the children there as more of a convenience when compared to the other option of leaving them somewhere. Prussia then sighed due to this thought and due to the reminder that they needed to finish moving out of their rooms for tomorrow. It slightly surprised him how many items can find their way into the corners and hidden areas of a room in such a short time. Thinking of this, he decided to ask, "So then are you guys ready to move back to your old homes and out of the dorms?"

"Yes," both France and Spain agreed. France then thought a second before he continued, "However, I must admit that I might miss it from time to time. If anything, just how convenient it was to have us all living a few yards away from each other."

"Ya, we had some late night fun, didn't we," Prussia commented.

"Just the other day when I was cleaning I found some more of that card game you tried to show us," France commented towards Spain.

"Really? Man, how long ago was it that we played that. I know that it feels like these last few years flew by but at the same time like it dragged on," Spain replied.

"You guys sound like you're not too sure about ending school," Prussia observed.

"It's more a bittersweet farewell than anything. What about you, do you feel nothing?" France replied.

"I came, I saw, I conquered, and now I want to go home," Prussia answered. At this point the conversation stopped as they reached the center, only to change to dinner plans on the way home and what left they had to pack.

* * *

The time for the ceremony came quick, and while it seemed to drag on a bit for those attending it finished in a normal matter. Once finished, the graduates left through the hallway for the outside to bask in their accomplishment and talk with the others there. During this time, Spain, France, and Prussia quickly moved through the crowd to where Picardy waited for them.

As they reached him France commented, "I didn't hear any crying from them so I take it they behaved for you."

"Yep, they were good. August and Miguel slept through most of it, with a little fussing from Miguel. Anna stayed awake for all of it, but she seemed to just be zoning out or just looking at stuff most of the time," Picardy answered.

"Ya, that sounds like her, already trying to understand her surroundings," Prussia boasted.

"But no problems at all taking care of them," France persisted. While he believed that Picardy was a capable person, he also realized that baby-sitting was very different from the usual tasks he sent him on.

"No problems…mind you, I'm not sure if I would like to be the one in charge if there was an issue," Picardy answered truthfully. France nodded at this, only for the group to notice several other nations wanting to talk to them in take pictures with them. This seemed to last for some time, followed by the nations going to their dorm rooms one last time to pack up the remainder of their belongings and make for the trip to move back to their normal homes.

 **And once again short, oh well…**

 **one more chapter done and one more to go (coming soon I promise)**

 **As always, please review~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 28 (epilougue)

"Hey, we're back! How were the kids?" France asked as he and Spain walked into the house Prussia and the twins shared with Germany. Their simple question was met by the sound of crying from the living room.

Three years had passed since they graduated, and since Prussia stayed at home most days he had always agreed to watch the children while the other two went off to meetings. Normally this worked out fine, with the three half siblings enjoying to play with each other, but at times like that day it would become obvious that the three had different ideas on how to play.

Following the noise, they found August lying on the floor crying, Anna standing over him frowning angrily, Miguel laughing happily, and Prussia simply shaking his head. Prussia then picked his son up, set him on his feet, and told him, "I've told you a million times, if you don't want Anna to punch you then don't take her toys when she's playing with them."

"My toys!" August sniffled out in defiance. In his mind, pretty much everything in the house were all his toys; making it necessary for the adults to try teaching the child what boundaries where.

"Trouble with the twins again?" France asked after deciding he realized what was happening. To this the four looked to the two nations, followed by Miguel happily getting to his feet and running to Spain for a hug. As he did this he called out, "Mama's back! And him! But no Ro-papa?"

"He decided to have dinner with Italy and some of the others instead," Spain answered.

"I'm France, Fr-an-ce. Try to remember how to say it, okay?" France requested from Miguel. He knew that his son knew him, only the child had a bad habit of forgetting names or how to pronounce names. And for some reason the pronunciation of France seemed to always escape him. Whenever this happened, the child opted out to simply calling the person or item a generic name or word.

"…France…," Miguel said the name slowly, trying his best to say the word correctly. Due to the success, France smiled at the boy and ruffled his already messy, brown hair. He then frowned and look at as his other son tried to grab a rather large book from Anna and shouted, "Mine! Give it to me!"

In response, Anna eventually freed the book from August's hands only to then hit him over the head with it; causing the little boy to start crying again. The adults simply sighed at this, knowing that the child was not hurt but simply having another temper-tantrum. A few moments later, after August had calmed down enough to realize that no one was going to make her give him the book, France asked, "Really now, why not be a nice brother and let her look at the book?"

"'Cause she's stupid," August answered.

"August you do not call your sister stupid," Prussia scolded.

"Uncle Wes said so! He said she must be dumb since she doesn't talk," August protested. The adults shook their heads at this and looked slightly to Anna; who was watching slightly as she looked through the pictures in the book.

"I don't think Germany meant that she was stupid, August, I think he meant that she just can't talk. Dumb…is an older way of saying that you can't talk," Spain tried to explain, only to realize that it went right over the toddler's head.

"But Anna can make noises…and mumbles and stuff. So why can't she talk?" Miguel asked curiously.

"Perhaps she just hasn't found anything interesting to say," Prussia answered. Like the other two, when she was younger she would begin to talk, but once August started to get the hang of it she seemed to simply stop trying. Worried about the issue, he would take her to doctors and have tests run on her to see if there was anything wrong with her, only to be told that there was nothing wrong and that she would most likely start talking when she decided it was time. Due to this idea he had often tried asking, bribing, and even begging her to say a word only for her to shake her head and leave.

"So have you guys had dinner yet?" France asked, hoping to change the subject to something that did not bother Prussia so much.

"Nein, we were originally waiting for Wes to come home but he sent me a text after the meeting saying he was eating out with Italy and Japan," Prussia answered.

"That would explain why they left the meeting together," Spain commented. He then thought of an idea and said, "Hey, why don't we all eat out together too!"

The group seemed to agree with this plan, followed by the adults getting the children ready to leave the house. As Prussia got Anna ready, he gently took the book away from her only to then notice that it was not one of the children's books but an old botany book from Germany's study. Confused, Prussia asked, "Anna, where did you find this? Was Wes looking through it and forgot to put it away?"

The little girl shook her head, pushed her platinum blond hair out of her face, and reached up to where Prussia held the book from her. Seeing this, Prussia commented, "Well, I guess these are pretty awesome pictures of flowers. You can look at it more after dinner, okay?"

The girl huffed at this but nodded, only to then let Prussia help her put on her shoes and leave through the door with the others. As she walked towards the car, she spotted something, only to then rush towards it and kneel by the item. Curious to see what their sister found, the other two children also rushed over to find a small clump of weeds with a little blue flower.

"What did you find? A flower?" France asked as the adults also came over to see what the children found.

"What is it?" Miguel asked Spain.

"If I remember correctly that-," Spain began only to be cut off by Anna saying, "-Centaurea Cyanus."

The three adults and two boys stared at the girl shocked. Not only had the girl who had hardly ever said one full word before spoke, but she said two words that they were fairly sure had never been spoken in front of her before. At last Prussia squatted down to Anna's level and asked her, "Liebe, what did you just say?"

Anna huffed at him, giving him a look as if to question if he had gone deaf, but upon more persisting from the others mumbled out, "…Centaurea Cyanus."

"And where did you hear that name?" Prussia asked. To this she pointed inside the house, only for Prussia to reply, "No. If you can say tricky words like those then you can answer my simple question."

The girl looked to the others for support in her campaign on keeping quiet, only to find none. At last he mumbled out, "…Uncles...book?"

"But how did you know how to say it?" France asked. Knowing how to say words spoken every day was one thing, but words in a language she most likely never heard spoken were another. To this the girl simply shrugged.

At this point, Prussia stood back up and replied, "I give up. Between kids hitting each other, and acting bossy, and curious yet oblivious at the same time…why shouldn't a little girl have the scientific name for blue coneflower be her first words? Now how about we instead just get to the restaurant and think on this on a full stomach, because my awesome stomach is starving!"

With this said the group got into their cars and drove to the chosen restaurant, where the adults tried to best to entertain the children and force Anna to say more words in hopes of getting her more used to speaking. After the meal, they all went back to their respective houses, only for Prussia to then boast to everyone he could about Anna's sudden decision to decide to speak, only to then quickly get off his blog to help Germany after Anna decided to tip a bookshelf over onto August and herself. And while they were all slightly shocked by the first words, most of them simply shook their head and remembered that with such odd parents as that the trio made, and with them being created under odd circumstances; was it really so unexpected for at least one of the three to be a bit off?

 **Not the best of endings but oh well...**

 **Kind of based Anna's unwillingness to talk on how apparently I was the kind of kid who did not talk until I was around 2 and my mom started to force me to talk.**

 **And so comes the end of this little story! Thank yous to everyone who read, subscribed, reviewed and favorited!**

 **As always, please review~**


End file.
